El hotel del horror
by AiliGuby
Summary: Quince amigos se van a pasar sus vacaciones de verano en la casa de las montañas de Airy, que antes funcionaba como hotel, tras una tormenta de nieve se quedan atrapados y sin comunicación con el exterior, ahí se enteran los extraños sucesos ocurridos, incluso antes de su nacimiento, ¿Crees en lo sobrenatural? ¿No? Pues comenzaras a creer... Gore
1. Nueva historia y Fichas

_**¡Holasa!**_

 _ **Se que se esperaban un capitulo de Sweet Mermaid Love, pero... Estoy en carencia de inspiración para seguirla... Gomenasai mis criaturas :'(**_

 _ **Les voy a contar una hermosa historia del dia que me senté a escribir el capítulo:**_

 _22 de Diciembre-06:17 p.m (Hora Argentina)-Mi casa._

 _Estaba tan tranquilita tirada en mi cama y escribiendo en el celular (Como la mayoría de las veces) casi llegando al salseo musical cuando de repente..._

 _-Hijita-Madre salvaje aparece en mi puerta-¿Me podrías ayudar a ordenar el la casa para nochebuena?_

 _Suspiré-Ya voy ma-Guardé el archivo por si las moscas y fui a ayudar._

 _10:23 p.m (Hora Argentina)_

 _Me tiro en la cama y agarró el celular para seguir escribiendo... Me puse a leer lo que había escrito para poder seguir..._

 _-Esto es horrible-Falta de inspiración salvaje aparece._

 _ **Sep, no pude seguir el capitulo por falta se inspiración... Shoro**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **.**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **Y no se que me pasa que me agarró la depre...**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **.**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **Yo hace dos horas:**_

 _-Quiero escribir... Pero no tengo inspiración :'(_

 _-Quiero leer... Pero no tengo ganas de agarrar el libro que esta a cinco centímetros de mi mano :'(_

 _-Quiero pintar (con lápices de colores [Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos] con temperas y acrílicos pierde la magia)... Pero deje los dibujos en blanco demasiado alto :'(_

 _-Quiero hacer alguna manualidad y pintarla con acrílicos... Pero soy muy mala haciendo cosas manuales y mi hermana se llevó los acrílicos :'(_

 _-Quiero pintarme las uñas... Ah no, cierto que eso hice a la mañana :'(_

 _-Quiero jugar al Warcraft... Pero me bloquearon la cuenta por falta de uso hace dos años :'(_

 _-Quiero jugar algún videojuego... Pero mi hermano esta usando la computadora y su notebook esta demasiado lejos :'(_

 _ **¿Ven? Niveles altos de emosidad, y se preguntarán ¿Escribes solamente para contarnos tus problemas? ¡Si!**_

 _ **Quiero decir no, no ¿Como creen? ;P**_

 _ **Ósea hasta llegué a decir "Necesito estudiar" me puse a pensar seriamente en ponerme a hacer las tareas que nunca hice en el año •o•**_

 _ **Fue cuando mi madre me llamó pata ver una película con ella cuando surgió la inspiración :D**_

 _ **Es una del 2012, se llama "Lo imposible" le pregunté de que se trataba y me dijo que de un Tsunami, a los cinco minutos de empezar cuando recién ponían un pie en la isla dije "Ahora viene el Tsunami y se mueren todos" eso se llama depresión xD lo gracioso es que le acerté al final, yo quería sangre, muerte y destrucción y me dan un final de Disney ¬¬**_

 _ **Pero de alguna manera me levantó el animo y estoy aquí, escribiendo en mi cama desde el celular a las 1:20 de la noche.**_

 _ **Y se me ocurrió esto, no tiene nada que ver con la película pero... Yolo, en medio de la película se me vino a la cabeza la frase de una canción que es "Pero la mañana nunca llegó" y fue cuando estaban yéndose a dormir, ya que yo seguía insistiendo con el "Ahora viene el Tsunami y se mueren todos" porque estaba súper positiva xD**_

 _ **¡Y necesito Oc's! Va a ser un fic corto, pero bonito, y soy fan del terror asi que... No tiene nada que ver xD**_

 _ **Es broma, voy a intentar asustarlos, pero no aseguro nada**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **.**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **Tampoco aseguro que todos vivan xD estoy de ánimos para matarlos a todos ^w^**_

 _ **Lo que necesito es:**_

• _ **Nombre y apellido:**_

• _ **Personalidad:**_

• _ **Apariencia:**_

• _ **Chico: (relación [Hermanos, primos, novios, Friendzone] menos Nathaniel, porque es de Airy y Alexy porque no va, solamente los principales)**_

• _ **Relación con Airy:**_

 _ **Si, Airy Lafontaine tambien va a estar aquí ¿Por que? Porque me da hueva crear un nuevo personaje.**_

 _ **Y pos, en el caso que quieran ser hermanas de mi pequeña Airy, los dejo, tienen el mismo apellido asi que no se agoten pensando uno, pueden ser adoptados si no quieren ser rubios de... ¿Saben que? La genética es rara, y lo digo yo que no me parezco en nada a mis hermanos y ellos no se parecen en nada tampoco, que sea como sea.**_

 _ **¡Eso es todo! Espero se animen a participar y no me odien si sus Oc's terminan siendo devorados por un tiburón o muriendo de una forma lenta, dolorosa y muy sangrienta ^w^**_

 _ **Y se que no les importa pero... Terminé el manga de Mirai Nikki y el anime Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou, si no lo vieron, se los súper recomiendo.**_

 _ **Necesito mucha fuerza de voluntad para no mandar a tomar viento mi otro fic y ponerme a escribir uno de Mirai Nikki, pero bueno, el final me dejó un poco confundida, pero la vida sigue ;D**_

 _ **Y les quiero hacer la pregunta que siempre hago, mas dos bonus porque estoy de buenas:**_

• _ **¿De donde son? Yo soy Argentina :3**_

• _ **¿Les regalaron algo para estas navidades? Si es así, ¿Que? A mi me regalaron "El resplandor" de Stephen King, una lámpara con forma de tecla Esc y ropa, no entiendo para que me regalan ropa si sigo creciendo, los misterios de la vida... :P**_

• _ **¿A que hora están leyendo esto? Aquí son las 1:40 p.m, calculo que hasta que lo suba, van a ser eso de las dos menos diez de la mañana :S**_

 _ **Lo lindo de estar de vacaciones es poder dormirte cuando salga el sol y despertarte cuando se este poniendo xD Ahre vaga.**_

 _ **¡Besos y Feliz Navidad atrasada!**_


	2. Prólogo

_**¡Holasa!**_

 _ **Les dejo un mini prólogo porque estoy de buenas, ¡Si! ¡Ya recupere mi buen humor y mi alegría! Pero igual tengo ganas de matarlos a todos ^w^**_

 _ **No voy a anunciar a las ganadoras porque... No las quiero en mi historia ¬¬**_

 _ **Es broma xD mis bromas son peores que las de Nathaniel . La verdad es que todavía no me puse a ver quienes se van a quedar, sin mas, los dejo con el prólogo!**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción.**_

 _ **Se menciona un uniforme, no tengo ganas de pensar uno y la verdad que me gusta mucho el uniforme negro de Yandere Simulator, asi que ese es ~w~ pero con las medias completas y como es invierno abrigo negro hasta las rodillas, bufanda roja y guantes negros.**_

 _En la enorme casa Lafontaine una joven de cabello azul medianoche y lacio, hasta media espalda se encontraba sentada en su escritorio escuchando música y escribiendo algo en su computadora, tocaron la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con una de las mucamas._

-Señorita Airy, sus padres la llaman por teléfono.

-Ya voy Éster-La joven salió de su cuarto y fue a responder.

Paso media hora escuchando a sus padres dar excusas tontas de porque no volverían a casa por un tiempo, sus padres se la pasaban de viaje y casi nunca los veía.

-Pequeña, ¿Que vas a hacer para tus vacaciones?-Preguntó su madre.

-Nada.

-¿No quieres ir con tus amigos a pasar las vacaciones en la casa de la montaña?

-No lo se ma, ir a una aburrida casa en medio de la nada, sin internet, no es muy atractivo pero quizás ellos quieran.

-Primero que nada, ya hay internet, y tiene todas las comodidades tecnológicas y básicas que puede haber. Vayan y lleva a tu hermana.

-Esta bien, hoy les voy a preguntar.

-No vayas a llegar tarde cariño, te quiero.

-No te preocupes por eso ma, yo tambien los quiero-La chica cortó la llamada y suspiró-Mejor me voy a poner el uniforme.

Media hora después...

-Señorita Airy, su hermana ya se fue.

-Gracias Mariana, ya me voy.

-Adiós señorita Airy.

Airy tomo su gorro de panda y fue caminando al instituto, llegó a este congelada pues estaba nevando.

Fue hasta su salón, no podía creer que estaba en último año, aún faltaban varios meses, pero en verano terminaría el instituto y entraría en la universidad a estudiar para ser médica forense.

Tomo su lugar en la fila de la ventana, en la parte del medio; al lado de su mejor amiga, Rosalya De Meilhan, atrás suyo se sentaban sus dos amigos, Alexy y Armin LeBlanc, atrás de ello se sentaban Lysandro Ainsworth y Castiel Leunam, pero estos cuatro últimos no estaban.

-Hola Rosa, buenos días.

-Buenos días Ai, ¿De como tan temprano?

-Llamarón mis padres-Dio un suspiro triste.

-¿Sabías que con los suspiros se escapa la felicidad?-Se oyó detrás de ellas, Airy se giró sonriendo pues sabía quien era.

-Buenos dias Nath-Le dio un pequeño beso, y este la abrazó por los hombros.

Hacia dos años que Airy y Nathaniel eran novios, y todo alrededor de Airy era paz y amor, hasta un dia el año anterior en el cual tuvieron que atarla a una silla para que no fuera a golpear a Melody cuando esta se le declaró a Nathaniel, y le robó un beso.

-¿Han visto a mi hermana?

-No, pero probablemente este en su salón, ¿Por?

-Se fue sin mi, otra vez.

-Wow, que aburrido debe ser venir caminando solo en medio de la nieve.

-Es la quinta vez en la semana, no se porque Rosalya aún se sorprende-Nathaniel se encogió de hombros.

El primer timbre sonó anunciando que los alumnos debían ir a sus respectivos salones, y casi todos sus compañeros entraron.

-Buenos días Airy-Alexy jaló la mejilla de su amiga.

-¡Ay! Alexy no hagas eso, sabes que me duele-La joven hizo un puchero muy tierno.

-¡Es que eres tan achuchable!

Se oyó otro timbre dando inicio a las clases, por la puerta entró su profesora de Matemáticas, una mujer anciana que se teñía el cabello de negro y se pintaba los labios de rojo intenso.

-Buenos días alumnos-Todos se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Buenos días profesora Caterina-Se volvieron a sentar.

La profesora miro cada rincón del salón evaluando el peinado, la forma de llevar el uniforme, el maquillaje, cada mínimo detalle de sus alumnos, era reconocida por imponer castigos largos incluso por la mas mínima e insignificante infracción.

-Veo que el joven Leunam volvió a ausentarse en mi clase-Escribió algo en una libreta especial para los castigos-Abran sus libros en el capítulo cinco y hagan desde la página cincuenta a setenta.

-Pero eso es todo el capítulo.

La profesora escribió algo en su libreta y puso el papel en el pupitre de su alumna-Señorita Amber, espero verla después de clases, y quítese el maquillaje, no tienen edad para esas cosas.

La clase de Matemáticas era la peor, no por los números y operaciones en si, bueno, además de eso, era la peor por la profesora.

Después de una hora y media al fin sonó el timbre del receso y se escuchó un pequeño "Si" seguido de un alumno que salto de su pupitre.

-Alumno Armin, lo veo después de clases-La profesora se fue dejando a un desconcertado Armin.

-Tengo algo que preguntarles-Airy se paró en medio del pasillo.

-Muévete enana endemoniada.

-Cabeza de fósforo, justo a tiempo-Airy se aparto dejando a Castiel lugar para pasar y sentarse en su asiento-Ustedes sabían que mi familia es dueña de una casa en las montañas ¿Verdad?-Todos respondieron con un perezoso "Aja"-Pues, me preguntaba si ¿Quisieran ir a pasar las vacaciones de invierno ahí?

-Yo no puedo-La que habló fue Rosalya-Vamos a ir de viaje con Leigh-La rodeó un aura rosa y llena de corazones.

-Hiu-Castiel siempre con su bueno humor-Yo me apunto enana, solo si puedo llevar a Demonio.

-Claro, es muy espaciosa, antes era un hotel.

-¿No hay fantasmas? Si es asi tengo una aspiradora.

-Los fantasmas no existen, Armin. Y si existieran una aspiradora no serviría de nada.

-Eres muy amargado Nathaniel, a Luigi le funcionó-Armin volvió a jugar con su consola.

 _Al final del receso todos habían dado una respuesta afirmativa... Si supieran las cosas que han pasado en ese lugar, lo pensarían dos veces antes de aceptar._

 _ **¡Ya ta! Eh aquí el hermoso y súper sensual prólogo ¿Les gustó? Si les gustó dejen una review, y si no les gustó también dejen una review.**_

 _ **Unos puntos que tengo que aclarar o informar como quieran decirle xD**_

 _ ***Los apellidos de los chicos, me estuve informando por ustedes criaturas, pero a algunos los inventé xD:**_

• _ **Nathaniel y Amber Evans.**_

• _ **Lysandro y Leigh Ainsworth.**_

• _ **Castiel Leunam.**_

• _ **Alexy, Armin LeBlanc (son primos de Viktor)**_

• _ **Kentin Dauphin.**_

• _ **Rosalya De Meilhan.**_

• _ **Airy Lafontaine.**_

 _ **Pueden ser hermanos, primos, Friendzone, novios de todos (eso último no aplica a Nathaniel, que es de Airy)**_

 _ **Ya dije que Airy tiene hermana asi que... MUAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJA ¿Será un personaje de ustedes? ¿Será uno mío? Nadie los sabe~**_

 _ **Decidí si poner a Alexy, pero todavía no se si poner a Viktor... Que duda.**_

 _ **Cuando me puse a analizar la historia, me di cuenta que es parecida a la del juego Until Dawn, ¡Pero fue sin querer!**_

 _ ***Que bien que les dije "Menos Nathaniel" y "Solamente los principales" me llegaron mil (exageración) de Nathaniel y de Viktor, ósea ¿Uat?**_

 _ **¡Y ahora la pregunta! (del millón xD)**_

• _ **¿Cual es su color favorito? Yo tengo cinco: El rosa (todo tipo), azul (todo tipo pero especialmente el oscuro), el dorado (Brillo de metal *_*), el blanco y el negro.**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos ^3^**_

 _ **Pueden mandar sus fichas hasta el... 31 de Diciembre, sep, vamos a tener el primer capítulo el año que viene xD**_

 _ **ChaChau~**_

 _PD: Se me fue la mano con el prólogo._


	3. Ganadoras!

_**¡Hello My Pretty Bitches! OkNo xD**_

 _ **¡Holasa mis criaturas!**_

 _ **En este... ¿Capítulo? Voy a dejar las ganadoras y sus apariencias, y que son de cada quien, porque sinceramente me da MUCHA pereza definirlas en medio del capítulo.**_

 _ **Siiiiiin mas que añadir, las ganadoras son:**_

 _1) Akira Nubl._

 _Senra Lay_

• _Apariencia: Pelo Lila, ojos de color verde intenso, piel muy pálida, mide 1.57._

• _Chico: Castiel._

 _*Prima de Kentin._

• _Mejor amiga de Airy y Rosalya._

 _2) Desbun._

 _Deskia Shabdiz._

• _Apariencia: Cabello; negro, largo, lacio, con flequillo. Piel clara, ojos grises; con un leve deje violeta. Altura y cuerpo de contextura media. Usa ropas oscuras, sin faldas ni shorts._

• _Hermana de Lysandro "levemente" obsesionada con el._

 _ **Lysandro: Aili ¿Por que quieres que me acosen en mis vacaciones?**_

 _ **Porque soy muy, muy cruel ^w^**_

 _ **#NinaDos**_

• _Conoce a Airy por ser amiga de su hermano._

 _3) Mey-Chan Sakura._

 _Aqua Elizabeth Ainsworth._

• _Apariencia: es extremadamente bajita (1,37 metros), de piel demasiado pálida que parece la misma nieve. Su cabello, de un negro tan profundo como el carbón con reflejos azules naturales, roza sus muslos, es muy lacio, tanto, que aveces rompe las ligas con las que quiere atarlo. Sus ojos son muy raros, ya que son color perla sin pupilas que a la luz (ya sea de luna o sol) parecen resaltar aún más, que están adornados por largas y finas pestañas. La mayoría de la gente que ve sus ojos cree que es ciega aunque no sea así. Posee algunas pecas en ambos cachetes, junto a un rubor natural en ellos y sus labios, carnosos pero a la vez finos, son de un color cereza rojizo. Sus facciones son delicadas y aniñadas, lo que le da un toque adorable. Su cuerpo es muy desarrollado; pechos proporcionados, cintura estrecha, abdomen plano, caderas anchas y largas piernas torneadas, la envidia de cualquier chica sin embargo ella utiliza ropa holgada o de hombre para disimularlo y por último tiene un tatuaje de alas de ángel tatuadas en la espalda._

• _Mejor amiga de Armin._

• _No le habla a Airy, porque es muy tímida._

 _4) Usuyase Blood._

 _Celyan Moonacre._

• _Apariencia:Tiene el cabello negro que le llega a la mitad de la espalda con ondulaciones y unos cuantos mechones desde la raíz de castaño rojizo, un fleco degrafilado sobre sus ojos. Tiene heterocromía por lo que el ojo derecho es color negro mientras que el izquierdo es plateado que combinan con su piel blanca, mide 1.73 y esta un tanto desarrollada, en su muñeca derecha un tatuaje de un cerezo blanco y los que son como ramas le hacen de pulsera con otros mas a su alrededor y dispersos._

• _Es la put* idola que mandó a Castiel a la Friendzone Bl_

 _5) TheAwesomePotatoZempie._

 _Nikola Allen._

• _Apariencia: 1,73cm. Cuerpo delgado y esbelto con atributos generosos y piel pálida y sin imperfecciones. Cabello azabache liso y largo hasta sus caderas con flequillo recto y ojos grises enmarcados en largas pestañas. Cara en forma de corazón con pómulos altos y una nariz pequeña y delicada. Es bonita y llama la atención de las personas. Tiene varios tatuajes en todo su cuerpo y perforaciones en sus orejas, labio, ombligo y ceja derecha._

• _Prima de Lysandro, Leigh y Deskia._

• _Gran amiga de Airy._

 _6) Karychela._

 _Gracielle Whinehouse._

• _Apariencia: cabello negro largo lacio, ojos cafés, piel,beige dorado (foto tipo IV [_ _ **4 para los que odian los números romanos como yo**_ _]), siempre lleva consigo un dije con la cruz roja que detalla su tipo de sangre ab+._

• _Prima de Armin, babea por el militar._

• _Casi amiga de Airy, se llevan bien gracias a Armin._

 _ **Aquí viene la última y un personaje ¡MUY importante!**_

 _7) TheKouSisters._

 _Kokoa Lafontaine._

• _Apariencia: Para comenzar, Kokoa no llega a rozar el metro sesenta, una estatura muy baja sí, su tez es de un bonito color melocotón y sus mejillas suelen estar más sonrosadas de lo normal. Su cabello no llega a sobrepasar su trasero, lacio pero varios rizos se forman en sus puntas, de un lindo color rubio dorado adornado con pequeñas mechas magentas en su flequillo recto, éste no llega a rozar sus largas pestañas negras, las cuales enmarcan sus hermosos ojos celestes. Utiliza unas bonitas gafas de pasta negra, tiene tres perforaciones en su oreja izquierda y dos en la derecha._

 _No tiene mucho pecho pero si el suficiente para demostrar que es una hermosa mujer._

 _ **Castiel: Ósea que esta plana.**_

 _ **¡Cállese usted! Nadie te pidió opinión maldito tomate Tsundere ¬¬**_

• _Novia de Viktor._

• _Imouto de Airy, dos años menor._

 _ **Felicidades criaturas *caen serpentinas y globos del techo***_

 _ **Espero que estén preparadas para que sus Oc's s sean destripadas como un buen episodio de Corpse Party ^w^**_

 _ **Al rato subo el capitulo.**_

 _ **Si me tarde mucho en subir esto es porque ¡Me volví a viciar al World Of Warcraft!**_

 _ **No me culpen ami, culpen a mi hermano mayor por pegarme el vicio de nuevo ewe**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, me despido con mil besitos!**_

 _ **¡Feliz 2016!**_

 _PD: Ahora no duermo por las noches y mis horas de sueño se redujeron a seis horas (desde las seis y media de la mañana hasta las doce del mediodía) por estar jugando :P_

 _~AiliGuby al ritmo de Secret After School-Vocaloid~_


	4. Empezamos con la sangre

_**¿Hello? ¡Hi! Ah re Balloon xD**_

 _ **¡Holasa! ¡Feliz 2016 atrasado!**_

 _ **Déjenle un mensaje a la AiliGuby del 2015 para recordarle que no prometa nada.**_

 _ **¿Que tal fue su 2015? El mío fue una mierda :D pero todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno ¿No? Pues no me voy a poner a contarles sobre mi vida porque se que no les importa! :D**_

 _ **Y aprovecho para avisarles que la narración va a ser en cursiva, los gritos en negrita y los diálogos en letra normal.**_

 _ **Saliendo del tema, están aquí por un capítulo ¿Verdad? ¡Pues eso van a tener!...**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción.**_

* * *

 _ **~Gore~**_

* * *

 _El aroma de tu sangre mezclado con tu perfume me ahoga, tus entrañas tendidas en la fría nieve de invierno la tiñen de color rojo, mis lágrimas brillantes chocando contra tu pálida piel... ¿En que momento todo se derrumbó para mi?_

 _-No llores por mi Airy-Me dices en tu lecho de muerte provocándome una sonrisa, te queda tan poco y aún asi te preocupas por mi, por mas que sonría no puedo parar mis lágrimas de dolor..._

 _Veo como cierras tus ojos y dejas de respirar..._

 _-Se ha ido-Escucho su voz en tono burlón, su maldita voz, por su culpa, por su maldita culpa te vas de mi lado, no es quien para arrebatarte._

 _La ira me consume y agarró el hacha que se encontraba a solo unos metros, su filo brillante por la luz de la luna esta manchado con tu sangre, si tu te fuiste, se irá contigo, todos se irán contigo._

 _Me giró sonriendo como un personaje digno de un Creepypasta, sin pensarlo dos veces le doy un golpe certero en el cuello, lo suficientemente profundo como para ver su muerte en agonía, se retuerce como el asqueroso gusano que es, intenta hablar pero solo salen sonidos de agonía, me mira suplicando que acabe con su vida... No le voy a dar ese maravilloso placer..._

 _-Quiero verte sufrir-Digo en el mismo tono de voz que usaría una niña pequeña para invitar a su amiga a jugar a las muñecas._

 _-¿Airy?¿Qu-que pasó aquí? ¿¡Que hiciste!?-Me giró hacia la perra y la golpeo en la cabeza con una roca haciendo que se desmayé... Me voy a divertir mucho con ella..._

* * *

 _ **~Fin del Gore~**_

* * *

 _Me siento en la cama, estoy cubierta de un frío sudor, me giró y veo que Nathaniel duerme como un bebé, ya... Ya no puedo dormir... Me siento observada y hay una sombra humana afuera del armario, me observa, yo lo se... Aunque no la vea, lo se._

 _Quizás debería ir a donde todo comenzó... Cuando se me ocurrió la maldita idea..._

 _ **«Dos semanas atrás»**_

 _ **Narrador general.**_

 _Frente a la gran casa Lafontanie se encontraban dos chicas, Airy que escuchaba música a todo volumen con sus cascos rosas y su hermana menor, la pequeña Kokoa, que estaba mirando impaciente a la calle._

-Airy, ahí vienen tus amigos- _Kokoa señala a los tres automóviles que giraban en la esquina._

 _La mayor, de cabellos azules, estaba cantando con los ojos cerrados en algún idioma raro que Kokoa no entendía._

-¿Donde dejé el número del psicólogo?- _Se auto-preguntó la menor, poniendo la mano en su barbilla al mas puro estilo Lysandro._

-Party~Party- _Kokoa perdió los estribos y le dio un golpe en la nuca a su hermana. Esta, se quitó los cascos y la miró molesta_ -¿Por que le pegas a tu hermana mayor?

-¡Te estoy diciendo que ahí vienen tus amigos! Y no me prestas atención...

 _El primer automóvil se estacionó frente a la casa y los otros hicieron lo mismo, conservando la distancia, claro..._

 _La puerta de atrás se abrió dejando ver a Alexy y a la mejor amiga de Airy, Senra._

 **-¡Pido adelante!-** _Grita una entusiasta Airy._

 _Kokoa solo dio un suspiro cansado por la actitud de su hermana y puso su valija en el maletero del automóvil. Luego se dispuso a sentarse en los asientos de atrás._

-¿Por que tan emo?- _Pregunto Senra a la chica a su lado._

-Esta molesta porque Viktor no pudo venir- _Respondió Airy comiendo dulces y viendo como Nathaniel conducía._

-Ah... No te deprimas pequeña.

-Quería que pasemos las vacaciones juntos- _Si seguían insistiendo la harían sentir peor y se largaría a llorar._

-No llores por alguien que no merece tus mocos- _Fue el comentario de Airy y todos se pusieron a reírse._

 _Eran tres horas de viaje constante para llegar a la casa en las montañas, después de dos horas se alcanzaban a ver los cerros._

-Let's try to make it right

Don't wanna start a fight

And we're sorry if we give you a little fright.

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight.

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night- _Cantaban Senra, Armin y Airy._

-Hey there how you doin'

Nice to meet you

¿Are you new in town?

Don't think i've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around

And if you like it I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the doors- _Cantaba sola Senra._

-¡Dejen de aullar malditos!- _Hacía media hora que se habían parado a descansar y Kokoa cambio lugares con Castiel, el pobre ya se estaba desesperando. Y Alexy había cambiado lugares con Armin, pero este estaba feliz._

-¡Cállate que viene la mejor parte!- _Sentencia Airy._

-There's no escape but then who would want to leave

It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe

I'm so glad to have another member of the band

You're one of us now so let me take you by the hand- _Nathaniel solo sonreía por sentir como Castiel sufría y Armin cantaba su parte._

-But ¿What is that I spy with my robotic eye?

I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy

Maybe he isn't everything that he seems

Time to investigate what's underneath the seams- _La voz de Airy causaba escalofríos, tan aguda y suave, acompañada de esa cara, perecía como si realmente estuviera en esa situación._

-Deberías hacer dueto con Lysandro- _Armin estaba con la boca abierta, nunca había escuchado sola a su amiga_.

-O trabajar en una película de terror- _Castiel tan positivo como siempre._

-¡Oh my cat! Miren-miren-miren- _Airy señalaba a las montañas en las que se apreciaba una gran casa de estilo antiguo._

 _-_ Vaya... No me esperaba que sea tan grande- _Armin no despegaba la vista del antiguo hotel._

-¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Hace tanto que no vengo!- _Su sonrisa podía ser comparada con la de un niño en una dulcería._

-Mátenme- _Castiel golpeaba su cabeza contra el asiento de Airy._

* * *

 _ **-Se abre un portal interdimensional y sale la autora, montada en un grifo blanco, vestida con una armadura de malla, un arco mas grande que ella, y un lobo huargo blanco a su lado- ¿Donde esta mi mascota especial?**_ ***** *****

 _ **Airy: No hay tal cosa... ¬_¬**_

 _ **¿Queeeeee? ¿Y por que estoy aquí? :|**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Pendeja! ¡No apareces en Fanfiction desde hace una semana! :(**_

 _ **Pero es que el vicio... :'(**_

 _ **Airy: Por lo menos contesta los reviews y te dejo irte -_-;;**_

 _ **¡Hola mis hermosas criaturas! ¿Me extrañaron?**_

 _ **Ni se que dia es hoy :D**_

 _ **Les voy a contar algo... Hace unos ¿Dias? ¿Semanas? Un tiempo mi hermana se fue a Brasil con sus suegros y su novio, y mi madre se tuvo que ir a hacerle compañía a mi abuelo y tía abuela... Y yo me quede a cuidados de mi hermano... No se porque todavía sigo viva...**_

 _ **Mis horarios de sueño se voltearon totalmente, duermo de dia, a la noche no, casi no como por levantarme tarde, y me la paso todo el día jugando...**_

 _ **¡Pero ya soy nivel 85!**_

 _ **Airy: (/-•) nos cambiaste por un juego violento y lleno de cinemáticas épicas.**_

 _ **¡Totalmente! Jejeje es broma... No me olvidaría de ustedes.**_

 _ **Airy: Cruel**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **.**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **"Al rato subo el capitulo" Fueron mis palabras, y si tenía pensado darles un capitulo peeero... Me enojé con Fanfiction... No me dejaba leer sus reviews y me desesperaba cada vez que veía que el numero de Reviews subía... Quise matarlos a todos, ah... Eso es todo los dias...**_

 _ **¡Pero ya se arregló! Y el otro dia estaba hablando por Whatsapp con una amiga y... ¡PUMBA! bofetada de inspiración, y asi surgió este capítulo.**_

 _ **Ahora voy a contestar sus hermosas reviews...**_

 _TheKouSisters : __Sep, estaba fríamente calculado._

 _Y por lo de Kokoa... Me suena a la hermana de, de... De... Me olvide su nombre -_-;; la de Rosario + Vampire... ¡MOKKA-SAN!_

 _Gracias por mandarme una ficha tan excelente ^3^_

 _No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que es Tera pero... Suena interesante._

 _Ahora voy a hacer una pregunta que me ronda por la cabeza hace bastante... ¿Cual de las dos eres?_

 _Y si, ahora soy como Batman, mi vida es nocturna xD asi que mis noches son lindas._

 _Usuayase Blood : __Gracias a ti por mandarme tu ficha, todas queremos mandar a alguien a la Friendzone... Sep..._

 _Akira Nubl : __Sip, esta con Castiel._

 _¿El fin del mundo? -huele un poco- No... Me parece que dentro de unos años, cuando suba capítulo de mi otro fic, probablemente._

 _Me alegra que te haya gustado el prólogo, te entiendo, la pereza nos puede._

 _-le da el capitulo en un cajita- No demandes mas pequeña, te doy tu capitulo, y tu Castiel, quejándose, pero te lo doy._

 _Sip, a mi tambien me resultó parecido a Until Dawn, pero ¡fue sin querer! Me encantaría jugarlo, pero no tengo consola... ¡QUE VIVA EL PC! Pero he visto Gameplays... Juegazo..._

 _Espero que te siga gustando hermosa._

 _Desbun : __No te preocupes, el prólogo es mas ninja que Nath._

 _No se porque puse esa referencia pero... Al final me gustó..._

 _Lysandro no se va a quejar mas :D_

 _-Airy aparece y enciende un monitor en el que se ve a Lysandro atado a una silla y amordazado-_

 _Le encantan las atenciones que le estamos dando xD_

 _¡LAS CABEZAS RODARÁN Y LA SANGRE FLUIRÁ! PORQUE LOS ORCOS VAMOS A GANAR! WOOOO_

 _Airy: Eso se llama vicio... ¿No eras un Huarguen?_

 _Si, pero ya que, por hacer la tontería Airycita._

 _TheAwesomePotatoZempie : __¿Que nalgas? Si no tiene, esta mas plano por detrás que Nina y Karla por delante..._

-saca su arco- Si te lleva Debrah yo me hago cargo.

A mi tambien me trollea Fanfiction de vez en cuando :P

La historia va a estar zukulemtah en sangre, muerte y destrucción *^^*

¡Tampoco asi! ¡Ninguna tripa! -relee el gore- ¿Sabes que? Eso es poco...

Espero que mi pequeño y "suave" Gore te agrade, es "suave"

 _Hikari Thaisho : __Gomenasai lindura!_

 _Pues que bonito que lo vayas a seguir, te prometo sangre y muerte como recompensa :)_

 _Bonnie The Sugar : __Kyaaaaaa que emoción! A alguien le gusta como escribo ^o^_

 _Un par de palabras: Del vicio vienes y al vicio vas y vuelves._

 _Hace un par de años tambien estaba viciada mal, en ese entonces llegué a nivel... 70 con tres personajes, pero ocurrió un problema con el e-mail, y perdí mi cuenta. Que triste la vida..._

 _Dime como ya ¿como te llamas?, yei, nuevos hamijos! :D_

 _Yo tambien pensé que todas querrían ser la novia de el nalgas planas, que maldad :'(_

 _Y si... Que se le va a hacer._

 _Espero que te siga gustando y... Algo me dice que te gusta Fnaf... Pero no se que..._

 _Karychela: __-inserte voz de la tortuga de Buscando a Nemo- Que buena onda chicoso! ~suave~_

 _No te me mueras!_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Jejeje... Viktor va a estar... Presente en nuestros pensamientos._

 _Sip, algunas personas van a sobrevivir, va a haber muchos finales trágicos, y la sangre no va a alcanzar, pero no voy a decir quien o quienes._

 _Gracias a ti por leerlo!_

 _ **Esos fueron todos sus lindos reviews que me dan energía, en serio.**_

 _ **Son las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana y me desperté hace dos horas con ganas de escribir gore.**_

 _ **Por ahora lo que se ve es que Airy puede saber de los espíritus, y que tiene algo llamado "premoniciones" que se trata de pequeños sueños que te muestran acontecimientos del futuro, que son normalmente malos, para evitar tragedias, y esta en tus manos cambiar ¿Creen que lo logre? ¿O no?**_

 _ **Pues, ya van a saber cual es el buen camino. Como que esta idea me surgió cuando comencé a leer "El Resplandor" de Stephen King... Esta interesante...**_

 _ **Puse esa canción de Fnaf, por que me gusta, se llama "Survive the night"**_

 _ **Y se me ocurrió un pequeño jueguito.**_

 _ **Como sabrán, el 14 de febrero es el dia de los enamorados, como no tengo enamorado, les voy a dar un regalo a ustedes :D**_

 _ **¿Que edad creen que tengo?**_

 _ **Es para saber que edad es la que aparento xD**_

 _ **Las reglas son simples:**_

 _ **-Solamente un número por review.**_

 _ **-Si no adivinan, les voy a dar pistas.**_

 _ **Y el premio es: A la/las que adivinen las voy a incluir como personajes importantes en un proyecto que tengo para mas adelante, espero que tengan ganas de participar dulzuras.**_

 _ **Y ahora la pregunta de siempre: ¿Tienen mascotas? Si la respuesta es afirmativa ¿Cual? Y si es negativa ¿Que les gustaría tener?**_

 _ **Yo tengo tres perros, uno vive conmigo y dos con mi hermana.**_

 _ **El Rotwiller de cuatro años vive conmigo y con mi hermana viven dos perritos una de tres años, y uno de... Un año, los dos son adoptados de la calle.**_

 _ **Pregunta extra: ¿Cual es su animal favorito?**_

 _ **Los míos son los perros y los peces, en realidad, cualquier animal acuático.**_

 _ **¡Eso es todo! Espero que les guste el capitulo, quedo un poco corto... Pero ni modo :P**_

 _ **¡Besos preciosas!**_

 _ **ChaChau~**_

 _PD: Acabo de leer el capitulo y... Creo que no me haría mal hacerle una visita al psicólogo..._


	5. Comienzan las rarezas

_**Okay...**_

 _ **He luchado contra ejércitos enteros, asesinado a los jefes de guerra, domesticado y coleccionado bestias mutantes al mas puro estilo Pokemón, creado una ciudad, tratado con Dioses, liberado naciones enteras, viajado por todos los mundos, liderado mi propio ataque y sido comandante de un ejército... Escribir un simple capítulo no debe ser la gran cosa... ¿O si?**_

 _ **-Se pone los auriculares- Música, inspírame.**_

 _ **¡Holasa!¡Soy AiliGuby!**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Nadie te quiere!**_

 _ **Cruel**_

 _ **Quería avisarles que se nos unió una Oc mas a el baño de sangre :D**_

 _Amankay Sterman (RenegateWolfSwan)_

 _Apariencia: Alta, de tez pálida y ojos azules oscuro, pelo largo por la cintura y lacio anaranjado (teñido) su verdadero color es marrón, tiene un tatuaje en la espalda que dice f*** the rest._

 _ **Hermosa frase.**_

 _Relación con Airy: Prima de Airy y Kokoa._

 _Chico: Sueña con tener en una jaula a el Hipster victoriano despistado._

 _ **Airy: ¡No dijo eso!**_

 _ **¡Cállate que asi lo intérprete yo!**_

 _ **Airy: -mira al cielo- Señor de las alturas, dame paciencia, porque como me des fuerza la estampo contra la pared cual mosquito salvaje.**_

 _ **Si quieren pueden escuchar las canciones "Dark Woods Circus", "It's be so long" que son las que estoy escuchando y la razón por la que estoy temblando como la miedosa que soy :D**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción.**_

* * *

 _Airy señalaba a las montañas en las que se apreciaba una gran casa de estilo antiguo._

 _-_ Vaya... No me esperaba que sea tan grande _-Armin no despegaba la vista del antiguo hotel._

 _-_ ¡Estoy muy emocionada! ¡Hace tanto que no vengo! _-Su sonrisa podía ser comparada con la de un niño en una dulcería._

 _-_ **Mátenme** _-Castiel golpeaba su cabeza contra el asiento de Airy._

-Yo que tu no diría eso con la loca de Airy cerca- _Senra y sus amigables comentarios._

-¡No estoy loca...! Mi cordura es mas abstracta que la suya- _Airy asintió a su comentario._

 _Después de un par de minutos en los que Armin jugaba videojuegos, Airy y Senra cantaban, Castiel se lamentaba por la vida cruel, y Nathaniel, Nathaniel solo disfrutaba el sufrimiento del Tsundere, el automóvil se detuvo frente a los portones del teleférico que los llevaría a la mansión, un hombre anciano de cabello blanco y ojos verdes limón, recubiertos por unas gafas, se les acercó, Airy bajó la ventanilla al reconocerlo como el cuidador._

-Señorita Airy, tiempo sin verla... ¿Que hace aquí?- _El hombre se ajustó la bufanda verde oliva que tenía._

 _-_ Vine a pasar las vacaciones de invierno con mis amigos, señor Chipset- _La de cabellos azules sonrió-_ ¿Podría, por favor, abrir las puertas y darme las llaves? Si no es mucha molestia- _Airy podría estar loca, tener el carácter mas bipolar sobre la faz de la tierra, actuar como una niña, pero sabía manipular a las personas._

-Yo no soy quien para cuestionar sus decisiones señorita- _Abrió el herrumbrado portón y le dio las llaves a la peliazul-_...Pero, estar en esa casa es algo que no le recomiendo, por su seguridad.

-No se preocupe señor Chipset, sabemos cuidarnos solos- _El hombre solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y asintió._

 _Avanzaron por los portones y al ver por el espejo retrovisor, el cuidador no se veía por ningún lado._

-Que viejecito mas escurridizo- _Airy río, pero no era una risa de gracia, era mas bien, una risa nerviosa, tenía un presentimiento en su pecho que le decía que debían regresar e irse a Hawái o algo así._

-Quizás te advierte de los fantasmas, niñita- _Castiel murmuro en el oído de su amiga de cabello azul._

 _-_ JA~JA~JA, ¡Que chistoso Castiel! ¡Me matas de risa! ( _ **N/A: Nótese el sarcasmo xD**_ )

 _Castiel solo se encogió de hombros-_ Por lo menos dejaron de aullar, me basta, mira enana, ya llegamos a los teleféricos.

-Es verdad... ¿¡Podrías dejar de ponerme apodos!? ¡Tengo nombre!

-No quiero, pitufo- _Castiel bajó del automóvil con una sonrisa triunfal al ver como Airy soltaba un grito de enojo._

 _Todos bajaron sus respectivas pertenencias y se dirigieron al edificio del teleférico._

 _-_ No abreeeee- _Airy intentaba abrir la puerta con las respectivas llaves y no podía._

 _-_ A ver, déjame a mi, menuda inútil me tocó como prima- _Amankay le quitó las llaves y la corrió de la puerta, negando levemente._

-Además de inútil, enana- _Castiel y sus amorosos comentarios._

-¡Dejen de hacerme bullying!- _Airy agitaba sus brazos como niña haciendo berrinche._

-Tiene razón... No abre...

 _Amankay, Kokoa, Senra, Nathaniel, Lysandro y Airy intentaban abrir la puerta. Alexy, Armin y Aqua charlaban sobre algo que a nadie le importaba. Deskia miraba a su hermano. Celyan se reía de Castiel (_ _ **N/A: De Castiel, no CON Castiel**_ _). Nikola le charlaba a Deskia, pero no le prestaban atención. Gracielle y Kentin escuchaban la charla de Armin, y de vez en cuando se tiraban miradas que pasaban desapercibidas para todos, menos ellos, claro._

-Koko-Chan, ve a buscar al señor Chipset.

-Primero, no me llames asi. Segundo, el señor Chipset murió hace dos años, ¿Que droga te fumaste?

-¿¡M-Muerto!? Pe-pe-pero... Lo acabamos de ver...- _Airy empalideció, si eso era posible considerando lo pálida que era._

 _-_ ¿Y si era un fantasma?

-¡Cállate Castiel! ¡Tu tambien lo viste!- _Seguía forzando la cerradura._

-¿¡Alguien dijo fantasma!? Ay madre... ¡Y no traje mi aspiradora! ㅠ.ㅠ

-¡YA!- _Airy comenzó a hacer el baile de la victoria frente a la puerta._

 _Todos, evitando a su rara amiga, hermana, prima y novia, pasaron al edificio a esperar a los teleféricos._

 _Diez minutos después..._

-¡Se tardan años!- _Airy estaba tirada en uno de los sillones que allí había con la cabeza en el asiento y las piernas en el respaldo._

-Deja de quejarte- _Y en el sillón de al lado, Castiel en las mismas condiciones._

-Por cierto...- _Airy se levantó y se paró al lado de la bajita pelinegra de ojos perlas-_ ¿Quien eres? _-Ladeo la cabeza confundida._

-Es Aqua, yo la invité- _Armin no despegaba la vista de su Psp._

-Oh... Yo soy Airy ¡Un gusto!- _La peliazul le extendió su mano a lo que Aqua la tomó un poco dudosa._

-Aqua cree que eres muy amable.

 _La sonrisa amable de Airy se esfumó y se quedó mirándola con un rostro sin emoción-_ **¡Es tan mona!** _-Airy comenzó a abrazarla-_ ¡Tan achuchable! ¡Me la como a besos!

-Déjala- _Kokoa soltó a su hermana de Aqua y la abrazó, mientras miraba a Aqua diciendo "Mía"_

 _Treinta minutos después..._

-¡Al fin!- _Airy temblaba por el frío._

 _Solo procedieron a entrar a la mansión y prender la calefacción, y asi es como todos se encontraban en la sala bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras veían Tv._

* * *

 _ **~Narra Airy~**_

* * *

-Oigan, voy al sótano a ver si todo va bien.

 _"Si" "Da igual" "Muérete" "Si ves un fantasma busca un crucifijo" fueron algunas de las respuestas que me dieron, la última fue de Armin..._

 _Comencé a caminar por los pasillos, es de mañana pero aún así esta un poco oscuro._

 _Arghh, no se porque esto sigue aquí, acabo de bajar al sótano y me encuentro con el horrible espejo antiguo que venía con el hotel, desde que soy niña que lo odio, es horrible._

 _Me tardé veinte minutos en ver si todo andaba bien, y me decido a irme pero... Se escuchan unos sonidos que no me gustan nada, son como unos pequeños golpecitos... Comienzo a seguirlos y siento que vienen del espejo._

 _Me quedó parada frente a el y las luces comienzan a parpadear..._

 _Todo se apaga, quiero salir corriendo pero mi cuerpo no reacciona a mis órdenes, solo puedo quedarme quieta frente al espejo._

 _Logró vislumbrar una oscura sombra en el espejo que me sonríe con sus afilados sientes y me mira con sus ojos amarillos inyectados en sangre._

 _Veo como acerca su mano al cristal del espejo y mi mano hace lo mismo, no quiero, que alguien me ayude, quiero gritar pero no puedo._

 _Comienzo a pasar mi dedo índice por el cristal, no se como pero mi dedo comenzó a sangrar, es como si estuviera escribiendo algo._

 _Después de unos segundos de agonía puedo ver que en el espejo, en letras sangrientas dice "Regnad" ¿Que significa eso?_

 _La sombra me da una nueva sonrisa tétrica y desaparece, la luz vuelve y solo puedo ver mi mano llena de sangre._

 _Todo se oscurece y lo único que puedo ver es ese "Regnad"_

 _ **Regnad...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Y hasta aquí el hermoso capítulo bellas!**_

 _ **¿Que opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Me quieren matar? ¿A tomato?**_

 _ **Airy: ¿Por que me odias tanto?**_

 _ **Porque eres mi versión odiosa y amo hacerme Bullying :)**_

* * *

 _ **Y ahora... ¡Contesto a sus lindos reviews!**_

 _Akira Nubl: __Lo se porque soy la loca de los Creepys -Muestra su altar a los Creepypastas- sep._

 _Gasai-Sama *-*_

 _Mmmmm, no sabremos quien es hasta los últimos capítulos._

 _Castiel nos odia a todos :D_

 _¡Oh my cat! Esta Airy es toda una loquisha xD_

 _¿Como crees que yo podría pensar mal? Jejejeee -se pone un algodón en ambas fosas nasales- Nunca pensaría mal._

 _He visto el Gameplay y los vi completos, yo y el terror somos como uña y carne, ¿No, terror?_

 _ **Terror: Sep, asi es.**_

 _Kisses to you, ^3^_

 _Hikari Thaisho: __Tienes mi promesa de que van a hacer un rio de sangre que baje de la montaña y que desemboqué en un lago, también de sangre._

 _Bonnie the Sugar: __Pfff ¿Yo? ¿Espiando? Neeee, es solo tu imaginación -se aleja un poco y saca un Walkie Talkie- Nina, Rosalya, aborten misión, aborten, las descubrieron zorras._

 _No, me refería a nombre de... No importa, nadie me entiende -se va al rincón a cortarse con una cuchara de postres-_

 _Awwwwww yo quero un chihuahua, un conejo y un loro. Cuando era niña tenía hámster, pero todos murieron, mi perra se los comió ^w^ bicha de mierd*_

 _¡Yo amo Foxy's song! Me la se entera. Otra que me gusta es la de... "Five nights at Freddy's song" de The Living Tombstone._

 _¿Viste la animación de Town? La primera vez que la vi llore de risa XD_

 _Yo tambien tengo cuenta en Wattpad ewe_

 _Ya me estoy cansando de ser Batman, además que tengo que normalizar mis horarios por que ya se vienen de nuevo las clases -suspiro- que triste es la vida._

 _Desbun:_ _-respira- Nada como el olor a sangre y tripas en el primer párrafo :)_

 _Castiel es de mis favoritos, de hecho, todos menos Kentin (de los principales) me agradan ^w^ asi que lo voy a hacer sufrir mucho._

 _-le acaricia la cabeza- Todo va a estar bien Lysandrito. No te preocupes, que después mando su traje a laver y planchar, tiene que estar presentable para San Pepe..._

 _Yo digo que las orcas son la versión Dark de las ballenas... Sep_

 _TheKouSisters: __Típico, llegas del instituto y ¡PUMBA! Gore salvaje aparece en Fanfiction..._

 _Nop, no saben en las manos de que loca se fueron a meter ^u^_

 _¡Oh mai gah! Medicina *-* ¿Mencioné que quiero ser médica? Si, Airy y yo queremos ser lo mismo. Estar en la morgue con los cadáveres y fantasmas -suspira- La pura vida._

 _Yo vivo desde el móvil xD_

 _Ikame-Chan Sasusaku: __¿Por que Fanfiction nos odia? ¿Por que? ¿¡Why is the world so cruel!?_

 _Los creadores de Until Dawn tienen zafado un tornillo... Me encanta *-*_

 _Karychela: __Ay la intriga, la bella intriga ;D_

 _Siiiiii ¡Da miedo! Me gusta la parte de "We love you too 3" y esos cambios de humor son tan yo xD un segundo sonriendo y al siguiente apuñalando gente xD_

 _ **¿Castiel que se siente estar en la Friendzone de Crystal?**_

 _ **Castiel: Te odio ¬¬**_

 _Esa es su opinión XD_

 _Mi Sucrette acosa al "Delegado ninja Yandere de las sillas amante de los gatos con un nivel de nerd over 9000, lo equivalente a un Dios" en mi cuenta principal, en la secundaria acosa al Tsundere._

 _Ser impredecible es parte del manual "Como ser un Tsundere al derecho y al revés"_

 _Yo siempre tengo ganas de matar ^w^ este o no de mal humor, además, los malhumorados nos entendemos mutuamente :D_

 _Viktor va a estar en nuestros pensamientos... Y en un viaje xD_

* * *

 _ **Esos son sus sepsis sepsuales reviews *w***_

 _ **¡Las amodoro!**_

 _ **Airy: ¿Se te olvida algo?**_

 _ **No... ¡Ah si! Voy a cancelar el juego porque Yolo... Agárrense de sus sillas...**_

 _ **Tengo trece años...**_

 _ **Este año, en febrero, cumplo catorce y entro en segundo de secundaria.**_

 _ **Las personas que no me conocen suelen decir que soy mayor porque paso mucho tiempo con mis hermanos y sus amigos ^w^**_

 _ **No se la esperaban ¿Eh? XD**_

 _ **Ya se que voy a hacerles para San Valentín :)**_

 _ **Y creo que les va a gustar xP**_

 _ **¡Besos dulzuras! Y sigan en su mundo en el que tengo 18 xD**_

 _ **Espero que tengan un lindo... ¿Dia?**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir me despido con mil besitos... :3**_

 _ **¡Las súper ultra amodoro!**_

 _ **ChaChau~**_

PD: Se que no les importa pero... ¡Ya soy nivel 96! Yei

Casi olvido la pregunta diaria...  
¿Comida favorita? Tanto dulce como salada...  
La mía salada es... La Lasaña, soy pariente de Garfield. Pero mas que comerla me gusta hacerla.  
Y de dulce es el helado *¬* su deliciosa cremosidad. Puedo comer helado en todas las épocas del año.  
Pregunta Plus: ¿Estación favorita?  
Las mías son el verano y la primavera...


	6. ¿Nos advertiste?

_**¡Holasa!**_

 _ **Tanto tiempo... La verdad no xD**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy es de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción.**_

* * *

 _ **~Narra Airy~**_

* * *

 _Abro los ojos lentamente, no se donde estoy, no recuerdo nada y tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza..._

 _Miro a mi alrededor y estoy en la habitación que elegimos con Nathaniel, a mi lado Kokoa esta dormida y Nathaniel esta mirando por la ventana, con notable preocupación-_ ¿Que paso...?- _Al oírme hablar, Nathaniel se gira, y se me acerca._

-Eso quiero saber yo- _Nathaniel se sitúa a mi lado_ -Te estabas demorando mucho asi que bajamos al sótano a ver si estaba todo bien y te encontramos desmayada en el suelo con un espejo roto y la mano ensangrentada ¿Que te pasó?

-No... Lo se... No recuerdo nada...

 _Nathaniel me mira extrañado, no estoy mintiendo, solo no se que pasó, si esfuerzo un poco mi cabeza, puedo recordar unos ojos amarillos... Dientes afilados y... Una palabra roja... Todo es tan borroso que no lo comprendo._

-Nos preocupaste mucho a todos, incluso a Castiel- _Ríe un poco._

-Lo siento, pero ya me encuentro mejor... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-Pues... Nosotros fuimos a eso de cuarenta, cincuenta minutos, por ahí- _Da una risa nerviosa con sus mejillas rojas, es muy mono_ -Luego de eso...- _Saca su celular y mira la hora_ -...Tres horas...

-Vaya... Con razón el tomate se preocupó...

 _Nathaniel me tomo en sus brazos dándome un cálido abrazo._

-No vuelvas a preocuparnos asi, no quiero perderte.

-Oigan par de tórtolos, déjense de melosidades que me va a dar diabetes- _¿¡Por que siempre alguien me caga el momento!? Kokoa se ha despertado..._

 _Decidimos volver a la sala para que vean que estoy bien. Todos están viendo una película y comiendo palomitas de maíz... No los veo muy preocupados que digamos._

-Ay enana, lo de que te mueras lo decía en broma- _Castiel se giró hacia nosotros._

-Hubieras aclarado, me lo tomé muy literal.

-¿¡No viste un fantasma!?- _Armin me mira como toda una fangirl._

-No... ¿Que harías si te digo que si?

-Gritaría como fangirl y me iría a buscarlo :v

-Mejor... Me voy a dar un baño...

 _"Esta bien", "No te vayas a morir", "Castiel, eres un pendejo", "Mantente cerca de las aspiradoras" y "Quiero comida" fueron algunas de las cosas que escuché, esta de mas decir quien lo dijo... Aunque esa última no estoy del todo segura._

 _Subo tranquilamente las escaleras del primer piso y entro a mi cuarto._

 _ **40 minutos después...**_

 _No se cuanto tiempo pasó, estoy con la tina llena con agua caliente y burbujas, abro los ojos lentamente solo para ver la puerta cerrándose, había alguien ahí._

 _Tomo mi toalla y me cubro para luego asomar la cabeza por la puerta, que raro, la habitación esta vacía... Ya entiendo._

-Muy gracioso Nath, pero no caigo tan fácil- _Escucho un pequeño golpecito en el armario, me acerco y me paro enfrente del antiguo mueble_ -Si te querías bañar conmigo solo tenías que decírmelo- _Sonrió_ -Nath, ya te descubrí, sal de ahí- _Otro golpecito_ -¿Nath?- _Nada_ -Nathaniel no es gracioso- _Estoy molesta._

 _Escucho la puerta abrirse_ -Airy, ¿Que haces asi de desabrigada? Te vas a enfermar- _Me giró y quedo frente a Nathaniel que sonríe._

-Si estas aquí... ¿Quien...?- _Dejo la pregunta en el aire y abro las puertas del armario, no hay nada, ni nadie_ -Pero... ¡Había alguien aquí!

-Airy, solo subiste tú.

-¡Nathaniel te juro por mi vida que había alguien aquí!

-Creo que mejor deberías descansar, ve a abrigarte, esta comenzando a nevar- _Solo asiento y me meto de nuevo al baño, hay algo raro aquí y no me gusta._

 _ **Dos horas después...**_

 _Estoy en mi cuarto tirada en mi cama leyendo "El símbolo perdido", Nath tenía razón, necesitaba descansar._

 _Paso a la siguiente página y algo no cuadra, no recuerdo haber dejado un papel en mi libro "Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde" reza el gastado papel en letras algo borrosas, vah, que tontería, lo hago bolita y lo tiro en la basura._

 _Tengo hambre, son las nueve de la noche, mejor bajo a comer. Ademas hace bastante frio, les voy a decir que enciendan la calefacción._

 _ **02:55 a.m**_

 _Hace cuatro horas que nos fuimos a dormir, me acabo de despertar y no se porque. Mejor voy a buscar algo para beber, miro mi móvil y son las tres menos cinco de la mañana. Miro por la ventana, la nieve no para._

 _Bajo a la cocina e intento encender las luces, no prenden, seguramente se quemaron. Me voy directo al lavamanos y tomo un vaso de agua del grifo._

 _Siento unos pequeños pasos detrás de mi, me giró y lo que veo me deja helada._

 _Frente a mi se encuentra una niña de unos ocho años, su cabello color miel esta recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos amarillos demuestran absoluta tristeza, su vestido crema esta algo roto, sus pies están descalzos. Tiene manchas de sangre y tierra, además de moretones y cortadas por todo su pequeño cuerpo, una gran mancha roja se encuentra en su estómago. Su piel es tan blanca que podría jurar que esta muerta._

-¿¡Por que Airy!? ¿¡Por que no se fueron cuando pudieron!? ¿¡Cuantas señales necesitaban!? ¿¡Por que no puede proteger a mi única amiga en el mundo!?- _Unas plateadas lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas mejillas._

-¿Quien eres?

-¿Te... Olvidaste de mi?- _Su cara demostraba temor, tristeza y nostalgia._

-¿...Adalid...?- _Cuando era niña tenía una amiga imaginaria, pero solo la veía cuando venía aquí. La niña me sonríe con pena._

-Veo que si me recuerdas... Airy, por favor, vete.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eres parte de mi mente!

-Nunca fui parte de tu imaginación, Airy. Estoy muerta, ella me mató y ahora los quiere matar a ustedes, quiere venganza, por favor, vete- _Adalid mira por la ventana la nieve caer_ -Ya es tarde, ya no puedo salvarte, ¿¡Por que no te fuiste cuando te lo dije!? ¿¡Por que no te fuiste cuando él te lo dijo!?

-¿Él?

-¡Chipset estupida! ¡Queríamos protegerlos! ¡Por favor váyanse!- _Escuchó el sonido del reloj marcando las tres de la mañana_ -Ya no hay tiempo, espero que te guste vivir para toda la eternidad...

-¡Adalid, no me dejes!

-Yo te voy a proteger cueste lo que cueste- _Se me acerca y me da un dibujo_ -Cuando te vayas, dale esto a mi hermano mayor, solo asi podré descansar. Vive en la misa ciudad, se llama James Adamswiller, dile que lo quiero- _Me dio un abrazo y se fue, no se que va a hacer y no me gusta._

* * *

 _ **¡Holasa! ¿Dos capítulos en una semana? El fin del mundo esta cerca.**_

 _ **Se que fue mucho de Airy, pero bueno, es la prota y es la que ve gente muerta.**_

 _ **¿Que opinan? ¿Me merezco una galleta?**_

 _ **Airy: ¡No te mereces nada! ¡Mataste a mi amiga!**_ _ **ㅠ**_ _ **.**_ _ **ㅠ**_

 _ **¡Pendeja déjame! ¡Estoy llorando como Magdalena por la pobre nena!**_

 _ **Loa niños fantasmas son mi debilidad TTnTT**_

 _ **Es que soy una sensible TTwTT**_

 _ **¡En serio! Siempre lloro en las películas.**_

 _ **Lista de pelis en las que lloré:**_

 _ **-AI:Inteligencia artificial.**_

 _ **-La decisión más difícil.**_

 _ **-La ladrona de libros.**_

 _ **-Marley y yo.**_

 _ **-Chesnut (o como se escriba).**_

 _ **-Big Hero 6.**_

 _ **-Intensa Mente.**_

 _ **-Frozen.**_

 _ **-El rey León.**_

 _ **-Mi planta de naranja-lima.**_

 _ **Lista de libros con los que lloré:**_

 _ **-Mi planta de naranja-lima.**_

 _ **-Platero.**_

 _ **-El Hobbit.**_

 _ **Si, llore con el final del Hobbit. Es que las palabras pueden con mi kokoro ;**_ **w;**

 **Les recomiendo todos los puntos de las listas.**

 **Mi planta de naranja-lima me obligaron a leerla el año pasado en el colegio y me encantó, me terminé el libro y vi la película, según mi mejor amiga, soy suicida. Lloré tanto que me quedé sin lágrimas TTwTT**

 **¿Vieron alguna o leyeron alguno de esos libros?**

 **Respondiendo a sus súper sexys reviews...**

 _RenegadWolfSwan:_ _Sep, soy una dulce y tierna niña xD_

 _¿Vieja chota? ... ¡ARGENTINA DETECTED! ¡ARGENTINA DETECTED!_

 _Akira Nubl:_ _¡Bullyemos a Airy!_

 _Airy:_ _¿Por que todos me odian?_

 _¡Cállese!_

 _Adivinaste, fue Castiel._

 _Airy: Son todos muy crueles TT~TT_

Todos amamos reírnos de Castiel y su cara de "Me caga vivir"

Te entiendo, ¿A quien no le gustan las papitas? Yo opino que les ponen droga.

Ay galletas *¬* ¡Mi quiere...!

¡Estamos iguales! Ando casi sin comer y estoy con un par de kilitos de mas... Putos ¬¬

Yo odio el frío, voy al colegio a la mañana lo que implica tener que levantarme temprano con grados bajo cero, y el invierno da para quedarse en la cama con calefacción, ¡No levantarse a las seis de la mañana!

#PutaBida

 _TheKouSisters:_ _¿¡Como lo suspiste!? ¡No! -patea la pared- La vida es cruel TTnTT. No esta al revés, los espejos invierten las imágenes :P_

 _Ay el amor *w*_

 _¿Menos? Vaya, primera vez que me dicen que aparento menos que más XD_

 _Pizzaaaaaa *¬* No tengo la mas pálida idea de que es el arequipe, pero suena rico._

 _¡AMO LA MEDICINA! Mi madre es médica y adoro acompañarla a su trabajo, asi me la paso en las vacaciones._

 _¡Suerte con la prueba de ingreso!_

 _Bonnie The Sugar:_ _¡HAHA TE GANÉ! No tengo itinerarios de actualización xD actualizo cuando viene de visita la Seniora Inspiración._

 _No te me mueras, ¡Airy, agua!_

 _Airy: Ni loca vuelvo a tu cocina ¡La semana pasada encontré un brazo ahí!_

 _En mi defensa voy a decir que quiso tocar mis lápices de colores._

 _¿Física? ¿Eso se como? Nunca contradigas a una profesora frente a la clase, aprende de Deleanay._

 _Todavía soy Batman, ¿Primo? Hostia. Hace algunos meses acosaba al primo de mi mejor amiga, pero ¡Me hizo enojar la perra! No es mi culpa que haya estado tan zukulemtoh._

 _¿Ma-matemáticas? -hace la cruz con los dedos- ¡ATRÁS DEMONIO DEL AVERNO! ¡ODIO ESA PALABRA!_

 _Las matemáticas y yo nos llevamos muy mal, malditas ecuaciones, ¡Si son tan difíciles resuelvan sus propios problemas!_

 _Nathaniel: ¡Espaguetis a la boloñesa, si Dios!_

 _Es como la droga del ninja..._

 _Chocolate is love, Chocolate is life._

 _¿Ya leíste "The Silver Eyes"? Yo todavía no, pero me hace mucha ilusión, no soy de leer libros en la Tablet porque me hace doler mis lindos ojazos, por andar leyendo en el celular ahora tengo que ir al oculista._

 _#FrutaVida._

 _Con los polos opuestos xD_

 _¡Chaucha!_

 _Desbun:_ _¡Tienes toda la razón!_

 _Podría tener un lindo bronceado, rica fruta, y Lysandro sin camisa lo vale totalmente!_

 _Nathaniel: ¿¡Que!?_

 _-Mira al techo inocentemente con un halo de ángel en la cabeza- Yo no dije nada..._

 _Armin, ¿Hay aspiradoras?_

 _Armin: -buscando en el sótano- Ni una._

 _Lástima._

 _-agarra un bate de béisbol- OH CASAY~_

 _Todas queremos hacerle eso xD_

 _Airy: Aunque conociéndote usarías explosivos C4._

 _Totalmente :D_

 _¿Lo harías? Arigato, ahora Airy solamente tiene que hacerse cargo de sobrevivir._

 _No te preocupes, es normal errarle a mi edad ;)_

 _Este es un lindo adelanto de sus macabros planes._

 _Karychela:_ _Iniciando operación "Pintemos la montaña de rojo fluor"_

 _Yisus, no interfieras con los fantasmas plis, gracias._

 _¡TORTUREMOS A CASTIEL!_

 _Castiel: ¿Que? Atrás tabla de planchar._

 _¿¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!? -agarra unas tijeras- ¡YA VERÁS!_

 _Señor Chipset TT~TT_

 _RIP Chipset Greifswald, "Gran fantasma, mejor persona"_

 _Aquí tienes la continuación, no sufras más._

 _Cuéntame tus sospechas :P_

 _No soy muy de la comida agridulce, a mi lengua se le hace raro..._

 _Ay la primavera, lluvia, olor a la droga-Digo! Al pasto húmedo... Si..._

 _Jade: -se aparece- No es olor a pasto húmedo, es olor a ozono._

 _De donde saliste? No importa..._

 _Lo que mas me gusta de la primavera es ir por mi ciudad y sentir el perfume de las flores de naranja, los colores, la felicidad se siente en el aire *-*_

 _Gracias por leer el capitulo ^w^_

 _Snowflake Miracles:_ _No te preocupes por eso, va a haber mas cosas paranormales, dignas del club de ocultismo de Yandere Simulator._

 _Mira Airy, le agradas a alguien._

 _Airy: Al fin alguien que no me hace bullying TTwTT_

 _No es obligatorio, pero me gusta saber de ustedes ewe_

 _La comida favorita de mi hermano mayor es la misma O-O_

 _HELAAAADO *¬*_

 _TheAwesomePotatoZempie:_ _Llegaste justo a tiempo :P_

 _La semana pasada estuve sin internet por todo un día por la lluvia y casi me muero xD_

 _¡Zorra no te la lleves! ¡Zorra no te la lleves! ¡Zorra no te la lleves! ¡Zorra no te la lleves! ¡Zorra no te la lleves!_

 _Debrah: ¡Oh rayos!_

 _Dora estaría orgullosa de mi *w*_

 _Ok ya xD_

 _Lindo chuparse los dedos con sangre y pedacitos de tripas y cerebro... ¿No?_

 _Airy: Deja de inhalar harina..._

 _Soy un rayito de sol (/*-*)/_

 _Si... Actualice rápido..._

 _Años que no voy al cyber, lol_

 _No problem, cuando se arregle el internet vamos a hacer un testamento ;)_

 _Espero que se arregle el internet Potato-Chan, suerte!_

 _ **¡Esas son todas sus lindas reviews!**_

 _ **¿Que opinan de Adalid? ¿Que creen que pasó? ¿Pudín? ¿Se van a salvar? ¿Que va a pasar? Díganme que creen...**_

 _ **Pregunta!**_

 _ **¿Libro favorito? Yo no tengo un favorito, me encanta la Saga de Harry Potter y me encanta el Hobbit, lo elegí para hacer un trabajo del colegio.**_

 _ **Bonus:**_

 _ **¿Película favorita?**_

 _ **Acción: Los Vengadores.**_

 _ **Fantasía: El señor de los anillos.**_

 _ **Sería el Hobbit, pero La Desolación De Smaug me decepcionó totalmente, hicieron demasiado largas las películas y no daba.**_

 _ **Ciencia ficción: Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Animación: Intensa Mente-Big Hero 6**_

 _ **Terror: Insidious.**_

 _ **Bonus 2:**_

 _ **¿Algún anime que les guste?**_

 _ **Mi favorito, por ahora, es Sailor Moon, aunque la quinta temporada no me termina de convencer.**_

 _ **Nos desaparecen a Chibiusa (Es mi personaje favorito además de Usagui y Plu), Nos desaparecen a Mamoru, nos hacen amar y odiar a Seiya, juegan con nuestros sentimientos y tiene un final muy forzado que te hace preguntarte ¿Que droga se fumaron? Para mi, termina en el arco de Helios.**_

 _ **Le sigue Yumeiro Pattisiere.**_

 _ **Y después Mirai Nikki.**_

 _ **El final de School Days, me traumó totalmente...**_

 _ **¡Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les siga gustando!**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_

 _PD: Acabo de empezar un fic con mis amigas, mientras lo escribía me ahogué de tantas risas xD_


	7. Esto me da mala espina

_**¡Holasa!**_

 _ **¿Que le pasa últimamente a la seniora inspiración? Viene, se va, vuelve, se va de nuevo, no vuelve, no vuelve, no vuelve.**_

 _ **Conclusión: Es mas bipolar que la directora Shermansky.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy y Adalid son de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción, se recomienda discreción por parte de los lecto-**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Deja el intento de seriedad y escribe!**_

* * *

 _ **~Narra Airy~**_

 _Las campanadas de los antiguos relojes de la casa se escuchan como unos tacones que golpean contra el frío suelo de baldosas, al sonar la última campanada veo como la perilla de la puerta de la cocina se gira._

 _La puerta se abre mostrando a una chica, no mas de veinte, su cabello color miel esta suelto y algo despeinado, su piel es tan blanca que parece como si por su cuerpo no corriera ni una gota de sangre, sus ojos verde esmeralda tienen cierto brillo de malicia, su ropa consta de un vestido a lunares, rosa cuarzo, largo hasta las rodillas, falda algo esponjada, con un cinturón blanco con una argolla en forma de corazón plateado, en la cintura, unos guantes transparentes blancos hasta las muñecas, unas medias blancas tres cuartos y unos tacones rosa cuarzo, con una gargantilla blanca._

-Vaya, vaya, vaya- _Habló con una voz tan suave que me hizo estremecer_ -¿Que tenemos aquí? La pequeña Airy regresó por su muerte- _Soltó una risita mientras yo temblaba de pies a cabeza._

-¿T-te conozco?- _Intenté que mi voz sonará segura, pero no pude evitar que temblara un poco._

-Oh- _Su rostro demostró sorpresa por unos segundos, pero fue remplazada por una sonrisa maliciosa_ -Supongo que si recuerdas a la enana- _Chasqueó los dedos y Adalid fue lanzada al cuarto dando de lleno contra la pared._

-¡Adalid!- _Intenté acercarme, no puedo evitar preocuparme por una amiga._

-No te preocupes por ella, ya esta muerta, no siente nada- _Río._

-Catherine... Déjala en... Paz- _Adalid, que ya se encontraba en el suelo, la miraba con enojo._

-Asi que te preocupas por ella ¿Eh? Entonces cumpliré tu deseo y no la mataré- _Su rostro demostraba esa sonrisa que me ponía la piel de gallina_ -Va a ser mas divertido para mi, ver como mata a sus amigos... O ¿Tal vez sea al revés?- _Se dirige hacía mi, y el sonido de sus tacones me daña los oídos, me molesta ese andar de princesa_ -Dime, pequeña, ¿Crees que tus amigos, familia y tu amado sean capaces de asesinarse entre si por el propio bienestar?- _Me quedo callada y me da una bofetada_ -Cuando yo te pregunte algo, me respondes inmediatamente ¿Quedó claro?- _Su sonrisa desapareció y su voz se volvió fría y autoritaria, solo asentí y volvió su actitud normal_ -Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

-Son incapaces de hacer tal cosa...

 _Su sonrisa se ensanchó mas y se giró de nuevo hacía la puerta_ -Eso lo veremos, niña- _Sin mas, desapareció por la puerta y me acerqué corriendo a Adalid que tenía cara de horror._

-No se que quiere hacer Catherine, pero no me gusta...

 _Sinceramente eso de "Sean capaces de asesinarse entre si" no me gustó ni un poco, ¿Que planea?_

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

 _Que mal que dormí, fui a dormir y no pude conciliar el sueño hasta eso de las cinco de la madrugada. Son las ocho y estoy por bajar a desayunar. Como me da igual todo bajo el pijama y con pantuflas._

 _Paso por la sala y no puedo evitar pararme frente al gran ventanal que ¡Demonios! El ventanal esta cubierto de nieve, voy corriendo hacía la cocina, en donde se encuentran todos._

-¿¡Por que diablos las ventanas de la sala están llenas de nieve!?

-Airy...- _Nathaniel me abraza por los hombros y me sienta en una silla, mientras Kokoa me pasa un té de hierbas. Esto no pinta nada bien_ -Tenemos algo que decirte.

-Al grano.

-Anoche, mientras todos dormíamos, hubo una tormenta de nieve, bastante... Fuerte. Todavía sigue. Estamos encerrados aquí hasta el deshielo, dentro de dos semanas.

-Pero, podemos llamar por teléfono a la guardia al pie de la montaña para que vengan a sacarnos- _Sugerí._

-Ese es el problema- _Habló Lysandro con su usual tono calmado_ -Por la tormenta, se cayeron las líneas telefónicas. Ergo, nos quedamos sin comunicación con el exterior.

 _Esas palabras fueron como pequeñas agujas de acupuntura clavándose en mi cabeza._

 _Dos semanas, sin comunicación, en un hotel antiguo lleno de fantasmas, con mis amigos, y unas poco alentadoras palabras de una fantasma loca que quiere ver mi cadáver ¿Puede salir algo bueno? No lo creo..._

* * *

 _ **Hi! Se que no tengo perdón de Deus por la demora pero... No tengo excusa.**_

 _ **Si, pueden matarme, pueden mandarle un correo a ChinoMiko y decirle que me deje sin PA's por todo el mes que viene o mandarle un mensaje a Blizzard y decirles que me bloqueen la cuenta del Wow...**_

 _ **Pero bueno, en mi defensa diré que es culpa de la seniora inspiración por no venir, pero como no quería dejarlos sin su capítulo semanal...**_

 _ **Pero bueno, ahora voy a responder sus lindos reviews, pero como es tarde, no tengo muchos ánimos de ponerle letra bonita y de editarlo antes de subirlo asi que... YOLO.**_

 _ **RenegadeWolfSwan:**_ _Yo tambien soy Argentina washo, soy santiagueña :)_

 _Yo no puedo llorar en público, soy mas de... Esperar a que mi hermano y mi madre se vayan al trabajo, por ejemplo, tirarme en mi cama, abrazar mi peluche y... Explotar._

 _#SpoileandomeUnaPeliQueNoVi._

 _¡Aguante Johnny Loco! \\(^-^)/_

 _Ya deje mi lindo review en tu fic, lo voy a empezar a seguir. ¿¡34 libros!? Lol, y yo no puedo terminar El Respaldor..._

 _ **Akira Nubl:**_ _Te voy a contar un secreto... Mi auto corrector ya conoce tu nombre xD_

 _Yo tengo un trauma con los armarios, me desagradan totalmente, en especial el fucking armario del cuarto de mi hermano... Lo odio._

 _Pobre Adalid, ella solamente quería ser popular xD_

 _ **Bonnie The Sugar:**_ _Otra a la que mi auto corrector conoce xD_

 _Adalid, ¿Eres un fantasma pervertido?_

 _Adalid: ¿Que es eso? -ladea la cabeza confundida-_

 _Necesito la opinión de mi amiga Fujoshi asi que... ¡Evie, yo te invoco!_

 _-se escucha al grillo cantar- Pos no quiere opinar..._

 _Opiamente, fui la primera en fangirlear bien hardcore._

 _El libro se llama "The silver eyes" y ya esta a la venta en Amazon._

 _Asi que aquí te dejo la opinión de mi hermana del Kokoro._

 _¡Señoras y señores! ¡Niños y niñas! ¡Wachos y wachas! ¡La única, la inigualable, TOY BONBON! O como me gusta decirle, "Coneja del playboy"_

 _Dígame, señora coneja ¿Que va a hacer cuando salga?_

 _ToyBon: Vamos a hacer pillamada y la vemos con pochoclo y coca._

 _Fomentando la piratería y el tráfico de droguitas duras._

 _ **Desbun:**_ _Elemental mi querida Watson, déjame decirte que la flashaste. Una deducción impresionante cabe destacar._

 _No me spoiles Mad Father, algún dia les voy a mostrar un dibujo de mi persona en versión Aya, algún día. Pero prometo que Adalid es buena niña, ¿No?_

 _Adalid: Yo solo quiero proteger a mi amiga -hace cara er cachorrito bajo la lluvia y se escucha un "Awww" en el fondo-_

 _Que rico, Tiramisú *¬*_

 _Ya me diste hambre!_

 _Airy: Como si eso fuera tan difícil._

 _ **TheKouSisters:**_ _Yo pensaba que era la única a la que trolleaba el auto corrector._

 _¿Viste que la enemiga de Sucrette es Debrah? Pos mis enemigos son los finales abiertos._

 _El final de SM me pareció muy abierto, y el Serena-Seiya es mi tercera pareja favorita después de Chibiusa-Helios y Serenity-Endimyon pero lamentablemente no me terminó de convencer el final._

 _ **SnowFlake Miracles:**_ _Jaja, Airy, te dijeron loca :P_

 _Airy: Alguien mas que me hace Bullying TT~TT_

 _Sep, la asesina de Adalid es mujer, y es Catherine, por si no te diste cuenta xD_

 _Armin juega demasiados videojuegos._

 _Armin: No es verdad! Es como decirte que ves demasiado Gore._

 _No vuelvas a repetir eso en mi magnífica presencia._

 _¿¡Alguien dijo Monster High!? -Saca un Cosplay de Draculaura- ¿¡Ever After!? -saca un Cospaly de Kitty- ¿Donde has estado toda mi vida? *-*_

 _Con mis hermanos nos sabemos todos los diálogos de la primera de Harry Potter, de tantas veces que la vimos xD_

 _ **Karychela:**_ _Torturemos al lindo Tsundere :D -risa macabra-_

 _Airy:Estas interactuando con la loca de las conspiraciones aliens._

 _A ver pendeja, aquí ¿Quien es la que habla con los muerto?_

 _Airy: -mira al suelo- Yo..._

 _¿Quien es la que ve gente muerta?_

 _Airy: Yo..._

 _¿A quien le hacen Bullying?_

 _Airy: A mi..._

 _¿Quien mató a sus amigos?_

 _Airy: Yo..._

 _¿Quien es la loca?_

 _Airy: Yo..._

 _ **Esos son sus libros reviews.**_

 _ **Y muchas mencionaron "The Conjuring" y no recuerdo si la vi o no -le pregunta a su hermano mayor- si, la fui a ver al cine con mis hermanos y no me gustó.**_

 _ **Repito que mi favorita es "Insidious" el fucking bicho rojo me traumó totalmente, desde que la vi siempre me apoyo en las paredes.**_

 _ **Y una película que les recomiendo es "Eliminar amigo" es una que salió el año pasado y es buenísima.**_

 _ **Es súper distinta, muy sangrienta, y rompe la ley de las películas de terror de "Siempre sobrevive uno y cuenta la historia" y lo que mas me gustó es que es realista y que todo es desde el punto de vista de la computadora. Me encantó, la fui a ver con mi madre y mi hermana y salí haciendo teorías sobre que pasa después cuando lleguen a la casa los padres de los chicos y bla bla bla.**_

 _ **Y les voy a contar una linda anécdota de la película del payaso "Eso" si la vieron, ¿Que opinan?**_

 _ **Yo la vi con mi hermana a las una de la madrugada hace dos años, en ese entonces mi hermana tenía diecisiete y yo once, lo gracioso es que mi hermana temblaba de miedo y yo contaba los minutos para que esa película tan mala termine, mi reacción fue "¿¡Wtf acabo de ver!?" XD**_

 _ **Espero que les guste el capitulo y de nuevo mil disculpas por la demora.**_

 _ **Ahora las preguntas.**_

 _ **Ya les pregunte su animal favorito ahora va lo contrario ¿Algún ser vivo que odien?**_

 _ **Yo odio las arañas y todo tipo de insectos y anfibios en general.**_

 _ **+Bonus Question:**_

 _ **¿Poseen alguna fobia o miedo?**_

 _ **Yo poseo aracnofobia e insectofobia desde los ocho años cuando me pico una araña venenosa en la mano y pos... Casi me muero.**_

 _ **Nota: Fue la segunda más venenosa que existe.**_

 _ **Odio la oscuridad por culpa de mi hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Y tengo MUCHO vértigo.**_

 _ **Eso es todo por hoy.**_

 _ **Nos vemos la semana que viene si la inspiración quiere.**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos :3**_

 _ **ChaChau~**_

 _PD: Al fin, soy lvl 100 en el wow._


	8. En la nevada

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy, Adalid y Catherine son de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción, se recomienda discreción por parte de los lecto-**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Deja el intento de seriedad y escribe!**_

 _ **Luego no te quejes si te hacen bullying por inadaptada social.**_

 _ **~Narra Airy~**_

 _Okey, no debo entrar en pánico, solo son dos meses en este estupido lugar. No hay nada que hacer, mejor elijo algo para pasar el tiempo y combatir el aburrimiento. ¡Ya se! Iré a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro algún libro interesante._

 _Me encaminó hacia la biblioteca que esta en el tercer piso y siento como alguien me sigue, me giro y veo a Kokoa haciéndose la inocente._

-¿Que quieres?

-Nada, ¿A donde vas?

 _Ni mi novio es tan controlador como Kokoa_ -A la biblioteca.

-¿Te puedo acompañar?

 _Me encojó de hombros_ -Si quieres.

 _Sigo mi camino con la esperanza que Kokoa se aburra de mi y se vaya, cosa que no ocurre._

 _Abro las pesadas puertas de roble y me invade un aroma a libros viejos, polvo y madera, que delicia. Olvido todo lo que hay en mi mente, Kokoa, Adalid, Catherine, la nevada que ocurre afuera, todo, y me centro en los libreros, me acerco al que esta mas lejos que tiene una chapita que dice "Sobrenatural" la mayoría de libros son bastante antiguos, encuadernados en colores marrones, grises y color ladrillo, de hojas amarillentas y quebradizas._

 _Uno me llama mucho la atención, parece el mas viejo de todos, tiene un encuadernado de cuero negro, hojas gruesas y viejas. Se encuentra en el estante mas alto por lo que agarró una silla y me paro sobre ella, aun asi no lo alcanzo del todo, lo estiro y me cae en la cara provocándome un moretón._

 _Soplo la gran capa de polvo que hay sobre el y lo abro. Parece haber sido escrito a mano, con una caligrafía perfecta, hay algunas manchitas de tinta de color negro, en la primera página hay una dedicatoria "Para mi amada -, úsalo para escribir ... que salga de tu..." Es lo único legible, el resto es solo una mancha de tinta que parece haberse borrado por la humedad. Comienzo a hojear y me detengo en una página._

 _ **"La brujería es tan antigua como el hombre. Si bien recién en el siglo XIV o XV la "Santa Iglesia Católica" mediante la utilización de la Inquisición se dedico a la quema masiva de mujeres acusadas de practicar la brujería, estas practicas se remontan al paleolítico..."**_

 _Seguido de un texto muy largo se encuentran dibujos de torturas, es horrible. Sigo hojeando y me detengo en una página que me llama la atención, hay un símbolo extraño con varias palabras que no puedo leer, es una estrella de cinco puntas rodeada de un círculo, la reconozco de algún lado... Pero... ¿Donde?_

 _Siento los curiosos ojos celestes de Kokoa en el libro y la miro._

-¿Que es eso?- _Mira el libro con notable curiosidad..._

-Un libro, duh.

-¿Me lo prestas para leerlo?

 _Medito un poco... ¿Debería?_

 _ **Opción A: Darle el libro a Kokoa.**_

 _ **Opción B: No darle el libro a Kokoa.**_

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Airy-Comienzo de la narración de Aqua~**_

 _Estoy caminando por el hotel con Alexy y Armin, Armin deja de caminar frente a una puerta bastante fea, de madera marrón claro y algo desastillada._

-¿Saben que es esto?- _Pregunta con una sonrisa mientras señala a la puerta._

-Quizás... ¿Una puerta muy fea?- _Alexy ríe._

-No...- _Abre la puerta y se ven unas escaleras oscuras_ -Es el sótano, bajeemos a ver que hay.

-Aqua no quiere, puede haber insectos, polvo, arañas y nos podemos lastimar, Aqua no sabe si hay alguna tabla suelta.

 _Alexy toma mi mano y ma jala_ -Vamos, ¡Será divertido!

 _ **Opción A: ¡Vamos a explorar!**_

 _ **Opción B: Vayan ustedes.**_

 _ **Opción C: ¿Y si vamos a la cocina? Tengo hambre.**_

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Aqua-Narrador general~**_

 _Todos estaban haciendo algo, lo que no sabían, era que diversas almas en pena destinadas a vagar por el hotel, los observaban._

 _En el sótano, la pequeña Adalid miraba una fotografía en un libro de recortes mientras lloraba, en ella se podía observar a Adalid en sus momentos de vida, abrazada a una chica igual a ella, los que parecían ser sus padres que rondaban los cuarenta, y un chico de alrededor de dieciocho años._

 _Estaban parados frente al hotel, en la ventana que esta frente a la puesta, se podía observar una oscura figura amorfa._

 _Dejo de llorar solo para irse al ático en donde parecía ser el cuarto de dos niñas, se observan peluches, libros, muebles blancos con detalles rosa pastel, todo cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, la dulce niña, se recuesta en una de las camas mientras se abraza a si misma..._

 _ **¡Holasa! ¡Soy AiliGuby!**_

 _ **Aquí esta el capitulo que les prometí ayer, y el implemento de las opciones.**_

 _ **Quiero que en sus reviews digan que opción votan. Por ejemplo:**_

 _ **Kokoa: Opción A.**_

 _ **Aqua: Opción C.**_

 _ **El capitulo quedó pasable... Si...**_

 _ **No hay reviews que contestar asi que... Pregunta!**_

 _ **¿De que color es la habitación en la que están ahora?**_

 _ **Yo estoy en mi cuarto, que tiene dos paredes blancas y dos azul marino.**_

 _ **Creo que con este nuevo método, los capítulos van a ser mas cortos pero mas seguidos... Sep...**_

 _ **Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir además de... El capitulo se me borró tres veces... Porque la vida es cruel.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir me despido, con mil besitos :3**_

 _ **ChaChau~**_


	9. ¿Cuál es el pasado del hotel?

_**Primero que nada, decir que son unas crueles, las opciones ganadoras son:**_

 _ **Kokoa: A.**_

 _ **Aqua: C.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy, Adalid y Catherine son de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción, se recomienda discreción por parte de los lecto-**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Deja el intento de seriedad y escribe!**_

 _ **Luego no te quejes si te hacen bullying por inadaptada social.**_

 _ **Anteriormente...**_

 _ **~Narra Airy~**_

 _-¿Que es eso?_

 _-Un libro, duh._

 _-¿Me lo prestas para leerlo?_

-Claro, ten- _Le entregó el libro_ -Cuida de no romperlo.

-Esta bien ^w^

-Ahora largo que quiero encontrar algo interesante para leer.

-Ok, voy a mi cuarto a leer- _Se fue caminando tranquilamente._

 _Sigo pasando por las estanterías y siento una pequeña brisa proviniendo del suelo, mirando detenidamente me doy cuenta que en la pared y suelo hay unas pequeñas raspadas, como si el mueble hubiera sido movido._

 _ **Opción A: Mover las estanterías.**_

 _ **Opción B: Dejarlas como están.**_

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Airy-Comienzo de la narración de Aqua~**_

 _-Es el sótano, bajeemos a ver que hay._

 _-Aqua no quiere, puede haber insectos, polvo, arañas y nos podemos lastimar, Aqua no sabe si hay alguna tabla suelta._

 _Alexy toma mi mano y ma jala-Vamos, ¡Será divertido!_

-Mejor vamos a la cocina, Aqua tiene hambre- _Jalo la mano de Alexy._

 _Ambos gemelos ríen ante lo que digo_... _No se que tiene de gracioso._

-Ay Aqua, que poco sentido de la aventura- _Ríe Armin y cierra la fea puerta_ -Vamos a ver si ya han cocinado.

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Aqua-Comienzo de la narración de Kokoa~**_

 _21:45 hs-Mi habitación en el hotel._

 _Ha pasado un rato desde que Airy me ha dado este libro, he comenzado a leerlo y hay muchas cosas interesantes, habla sobre la caza de brujas, y hay muchas recetas raras..._

 _Escucho como alguien toca la puerta de mi cuarto y solo respondo un "Adelante". La puerta se abre y yo me giro, encontrándome con Castiel._

-Oye enana dos, te están llamando aba... ¿Que estas leyendo?

-Esto... Yo...

 _ **Opción A: Mostrarle el libro.**_

 _ **Opción B: No mostrarle el libro.**_

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Kokoa-Comienzo de la narración de Deskia~**_

 _18:30 hs-Sala._

 _Me encuentro "leyendo un libro" mientras Lysandro charla con Castiel y la tal Amankay. Joder, esa chica me cae realmente mal, no me gusta nada que se pegue asi a Lysandro, es mas que obvio que siente algo por él, me siente tan impotente, quiero alejarla de él a toda costa..._

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Deskia-Comienzo de la narración de Amankay~**_

 _Hace rato que siento sobre mi la mirada de la hermana de Lys... ¿¡Cual es su Fucking problema!? Es la típica mirada que dice "Puedo ver tu alma" o "No eres digno de mi maravillosa persona"_

-Oigan, me voy a ir a buscar a Airy, creo que ya se tardó...

 _Castiel me responde con un "Piérdete tabla" y Lysandro le lanza una mirada reprobatoria, para luego mirarme de nuevo y asentir mientras sonríe, es tan... Lindo._

 _Una fuerza invisible me evita irme, mientras viajo en mi mente._

-¿Te vas o que, tabla?

-S-si... Ya me voy...- _Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseo me voy a buscar a Ai._

 _Llego hasta las escaleras del piso superior para dirigirme a la biblioteca, conociendo a Ai, esta ahí con la nariz entre los libros, pero algo me detiene, nunca me había fijado en el cuadro tan peculiar que cuelga de la pared del pasillo._

 _En el se puede apreciar a una familia, la que creo es la madre, tiene unos hermosos rizos de color miel, ojos de color verde esmeralda y luce una amplia sonrisa mientras es abrazada por un hombre supongo que es su esposo, este último esta en un visiblemente costoso atuendo, su cabello negro esta perfecta y pulcramente peinado, en sus ojos amarillos se puede apreciar la felicidad, a esos dos no les doy mas de cuarenta; bajo un poco la vista y me encuentro con dos niñas, parecen gemelas, aproximadamente ocho años, cabello miel y liso, una de ojos amarillos y otra de ojos esmeralda, ambas sonrientes, cada una tomando la mano de un chico, aproximadamente veinte años, de revoltoso cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas. Se ve que eran una familia muy feliz, me pregunto hace cuanto fue pintado este cuadro, se nota que es hecho a mano..._

 _Observando mas de cerca me doy cuenta que en el marco hay atorado un papel._

 _ **Opción A: Tomar el papel.**_

 _ **Opción B: Dejarlo en su lugar.**_

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Amankay~**_

 _ **¡Holitas!**_

 _ **¿Me extrañaron? Lamento mucho la demora amores míos.**_

 _ **Airy: Nos pendeja, ¡NOS! ¡A ambas!**_

 _ **Okey, okey, a la loca también.**_

 _ **Se que prometí capítulos mas seguido pero... La inspiración desapareció... Casi por arte de magia. En compensación les traigo este capítulo lleno de revelaciones y enigmas.**_

 _ **Ha pasado un montón de tiempo, a ver... ¿Que novedades tengo?**_

 _ **Mmm... ¡Ah si!**_

 _ **El 21 de febrero fue mi cumpleaños número catorce :D**_

 _ **¡Ya no soy tan niña!**_

 _ **Estoy medio deprimida porque ToyBonbon (Mi mejor amiga en el universo) se cambió de escuela y la extraño mucho.**_

 _ **Emm... He terminado de ver Another... No game, no life... Y ahora estoy viendo Free!**_

 _ **Emmm... ¡Ah si! El otro dia empecé un nuevo fic con ToyBon...**_

 _ **Mmmm... Algo mas..? No... Creo que por ahora no.**_

 _ **En fin, ahora, ¡A responder sus reviews!**_

 _ **Desbun:**_ _Si, alejen el libro de Kokoa. Lamento arruinar tus esperanzas, pero Armin nunca va a encontrar la aspiradora._

 _No, no quiero que nadie posee el zukulemtoh cuerpo de Kokoa, a no seeeeer..._

 _Amo las reviews largas, es como cuando yo me pongo a estudiar con muchos colores, eso significa que te gusta :)_

 _Te quero ^u^_

 _ **Karychela:**_ _Yo dejaría el libro en manos de Airy... Exactamente porque ella es la que ve fantasmas... Además que sería mas capaz de manejarlo..._

 _Igual sabemos que va a enloquecer de una forma u otra... Esta dicho por los profetas en la Biblia... (?_

 _ **TheKouSisters:**_ _¿¡En serio Saku-Chan!? ¡Esperaba eso de todos menos de ti!_

 _Airy: Mi hermana ya valió..._

 _Vivan las habitación de los hermanos :3_

 _Ahora tienes mas suspenso... MUAJJAJAJAJAJAcofcof_

 _ **Esos fueron sus lindos reviews...**_

 _ **Amo a mi nueva profesora de lengua, tenemos un espacio que se llama "Taller de escritura"**_

 _ **Pero cuando en la revisión nos pusimos a leer el primer trabajo... Me deprimí muchísimo.**_

 _ **Estaba en un total bloqueo, y el trabajo era de máximo una hoja, solamente voy a decir, que no me animé a leer el trabajo.**_

 _ **Si quieren les posteo el intento de comedia... Pero no creo que quieran leer esa cosa.**_

 _ **No se si recuerdan, que hace un mes (O más) dije que tenía un dibujo de mi maravillosa persona versión Aya de Mad Father... Pos... Lo había perdido.**_

 _ **Cuando me puse a sacar los libros viejos para la etapa de diagnóstico (Que termina la semana que viene) lo encontré a medio hacer en el libro de matemáticas :P**_

 _ **Asi que ya esta terminado y... Si quieren verlo, esta en Twitter.**_

 _ **Soy AiliGuby**_

 _ **Emmm... Esta vez, es pregunta y reto.**_

• _ **Pregunta: ¿Cuando es su cumpleaños?**_ _Yo ya dije que es el 21 de febrero :P_

• _ **Reto: Las/Los reto a inventar una palabra y definirla.**_ _Mi palabra es "Secuestrablementeviolable" ya se, es muy larga, es un adjetivo para definir a personas tan ZUKULEMTAHZ que te dan ganas de secuestrar y violar. Sep... Necesito un psicólogo._

 _ **De nuevo lamento mucho la demora.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **¡Besos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo:**_

 _ **Como saqué unos avisos, no van a poder comentar, porque el último capítulo figura como Chapter 9**_

 _ **Asi que... Perdón, no me di cuenta antes, aquí les dejo esto y si van a poder dejar sus reviews.**_

 _ **Disculpen mi retraso.**_


	11. Las cartas de Adelaida

_**Las opciones ganadoras son:**_

 _ **Airy: Opción B, por votación unánime.**_

 _ **Kokoa: Opción B, por votación mayoritaria.**_

 _ **Amankay: Opción A, otra vez por votación unánime.**_

 _ **Muy bien, bravo, todo el mundo quiere que Amy sea una chismosa pero nadie quiere que Castiel tenga un librito inocente... Díganme... ¿Cuántas veces han visto a Castiel leer?**_

 _ **Tampoco quieren que Airy, la que no puede morir, se vaya tras unas inocentes estanterías... -suspiro- No las entiendo...**_

 _ **También cabe destacar que la historia se desarrolla en la actualidad, o sea, el 2016.**_

 _ **Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy, Adalid y Catherine son de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción, se recomienda discreción por parte de los lecto-**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Deja el intento de seriedad y escribe!**_

 _ **Luego no te quejes si te hacen bullying por inadaptada social.**_

* * *

 _ **Anteriormente...**_

 _ **~Narra Amankay~**_

 _Me pregunto hace cuanto fue pintado ese cuadro, se nota que es pintado a mano._

 _Observando mas detenidamente me voy cuenta que hay un papel atorado en la parte posterior, casi pegado a la pared._

 _Lo tomo con un poco de dificultad porque esta muy atorado contra el marco._

 _Al verlo me doy cuenta que es un sobre hecho a mano, es bastante gordo por lo que supongo hay varios papeles dentro. Me siento en el suelo y me apoyo contra la pared, frente al cuadro. Saco un manojo de hojas del interior del sobre y las pongo en una pilita a mi lado, tomo el que parece mas viejo._

 _Lo abro, vaya, la caligrafía es pésima, y eso que soy yo la que lo dice. Parece haber sido escrito por un niño... Un niño que habla mejor que yo. La fecha esta borrosa, por lo que no puedo saber bien de que año es._

* * *

 _21 de Febrero de 1-9_

 _"Adalid, hermana mía, hace ya cinco días que encontraron tu cuerpo en la montaña, solo tenemos nueve. No sabes lo mucho que te hecho de menos, la policía dice que ha sido un accidente por que estuviste jugando en donde no debías, es triste saber que padre y madre se lo creyeron._

 _Hermano esta muy ausente últimamente, ni siquiera le habla a su novia. ¿Recuerdas lo mal que te cae Catherine? Esa bruja, hermano es demasiado para esa._

 _Quiero volver a tenerte conmigo, volver a abrazarte. Te extraño"_

* * *

 _Dejo la carta y tomo la que sigue, tiene la misma caligrafía que la otra._

* * *

 _20 de Marzo de 1-9_

 _"Adalid, tengo terribles noticias que contarte._

 _Estaba jugando en la sala con nuestra nana, cuando vimos caer algo frente a la ventana, nana me ordenó quedarme ahí, ella fue a ver. Soltó un grito desgarrador desde afuera, entró corriendo y llamó a emergencias, la policía y a padre y madre._

 _Hermano a muerto, mientras el señor policía hablaba con madre y padre me he escabullido a escuchar. Les ha dicho que no ha soportado tu perdida y se ha tirado del balcón de su habitación._

 _Me estoy quedando sola, tengo miedo de perder a alguien mas"_

* * *

 _No puedo evitar que una lágrima traicionera caiga por mi mejilla, pobres niñas. Dejo la carta doblada junto a la otra, y tomo la que sigue._

* * *

 _31 de Mayo de 1-9_

 _"Adalid, tengo muchas cosas que contarte._

 _Padre a aumentado su trabajo, se va muy temprano y vuelve muy tarde, casi no esta en casa._

 _Madre a mandado a hacer muñecos de tamaño real de ti y de hermano. Los trata como si estuvieran vivos, les habla, les sirve un plato en la mesa, canta a la muñeca de ti antes de dormir, la arropa, le cuenta cuentos, la baña, es una muñeca que parece viva. Madre no me presta atención, padre no sabe de su extraño comportamiento._

 _Me siento muy sola, pero tengo a nana, ella si me cuida y me presta atención, ella si me quiere"_

* * *

 _4 de Julio de 1-9_

 _"Adalid, estoy muy asustada._

 _Hoy a venido de visita Catherine, yo estaba en mi cuarto, que esta frente al de hermano. Ella y madre se han puesto a discutir y salí a ver que pasaba, me puse a mirar dentro del cuarto de hermano por una abertura en la puerta, ¿Recuerdas que hermano tiene una gran sala antes de llegar a su cuarto, me escondí por ahí, se estaban gritando muy feo, y de repente madre empezó a llorar y la empujó por el balcón, salí corriendo a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta, hice como si no hubiera visto nada._

 _Por favor, te necesito"_

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 **-¡Acepta que están muertos, Stephanie!-** _ **Grita Catherine fuera de si.**_

 **-¡No! ¡Ellos no pueden estar muertos! ¡Mis bebés! ¡No pueden!-** _ **La mujer de rizos dorados grita, mientras llora y se cubre los oídos.**_

 **-¡Pues acéptalo porque lo están y no van a volver! ¡Esos son unos muñecos sin vida!-** _ **La chica se posa frente a la ventana, dándole la espalda a su suegra, para ocultar las lágrimas que querían salir.**_

 **-¡Yo te voy a enseñar quien esta sin vida!-** _ **La mujer empuja a la joven sin una pizca de duda, la estrella contra la ventana y sigue empujando hasta tirarla por el balcón, al darse cuenta de sus actos, se acurruca en un rincón abrazándose a si misma.**_

 _ **-Fin del flashback-**_

* * *

 _8 de Julio de 1-9_

 _"Hermana, estoy muy triste. Hoy unos señores han venido a llevarse a madre, se la llevaron a ese lugar a donde va la gente loca._

 _Después de lo que pasó con Catherine, madre había mandado a tapar la puerta de la habitación de hermano, también han puesto unos estantes en la sala y lo han vuelto una biblioteca._

 _Padre no quiere salir de su cuarto, esta muy mal"_

* * *

 _25 de Diciembre de 1989_

 _"Feliz Navidad Ad. Esta fecha ya no es lo mismo sin ustedes, no saben lo mucho que los hecho de menos. Padre también los extraña mucho._

 _Vamos a visitar constantemente a madre, esta muy mal. Ya no es la misma de antes._

 _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ver lo mucho que he crecido. Estoy muy alta"_

* * *

 _En la siguiente carta la caligrafía a mejorado demasiado. Parece no haber escrito en años y años._

* * *

 _31 de Octubre de 1996_

 _"Felices Dieciséis Ad._

 _No se porque te escribo solo... Quería decirte que ya soy toda una señorita, me encantaría estar contigo ahora, también con hermano y madre. Pero no se puede._

 _Tengo que dejarlos ir, pero no quiero, no quiero olvidarlos. Los extraño tanto._

 _Hoy nuestros amigos han llevado flores a tu tumba. Feliz cumpleaños hermanita. Te extrañamos._

 _Te quiero"_

* * *

 _30 de Noviembre de 1996_

 _"Estoy muy triste, hace unos meses que nana estaba un poco mal._

 _Ya no estaba tan enérgica como siempre._

 _Hace una semana a enfermado y la han llevado al hospital. Hoy a muerto._

 _Iba a visitarla a diario, le contaba todo. Padre esta triste"_

* * *

 _25 de Agosto de 1998_

 _"Hermana, te quiero dar la gran noticia, ¡Vas a ser tía! Estoy embarazada de tres meses. Además, Francis me ha pedido matrimonio, se que es un par de años mas grande que yo, pero para el amor no existe edad. Estoy muy feliz._

 _En cuanto nazcan voy a volver a escribirte Ady._

 _Te quiero muchísimo y me encantaría que estés aquí para conocer a tus sobrinos"_

* * *

 _16 de Febrero de 1999_

 _"Hace tres horas he salido de cesárea._

 _He tenido mellizos, he decidido llamarlos Nathaniel como hermano y Amber como el primer nombre de madre. El apellido de su padre, Evans, les sienta de maravilla. Aunque también sería lindo que sean Chipset como nosotras, pero prefiero que solo sean Evans._

 _Es curioso y triste que justo hayan nacido en el aniversario de tu muerte. Es muy curioso, que raro es el destino"_

* * *

 _21 de Marzo de 2005_

 _"Adalid, padre a decidido vender el hotel._

 _Se lo ha vendido a una familia demasiado adinerada. Tienen dos niñas, me recuerdan a nosotras. La mayor tiene un año menos que Nathaniel y Amber; y la menor, tres años menos._

 _Creo que se llaman Airy y Kokoa. Kokoa se la pasa acosando a su herman y muestra gran interés por su hermana, aunque Airy le rehúye, me encantaría que Nath y Amb sean asi algún día"_

* * *

 _1 de Abril de 2005_

 _"Tengo que dejarte ir, y a estas cartas también. Las voy a poner todas en un sobre y las voy a dejar en algún lugar del hotel. Quiero que estén en donde se fueron todos._

 _Recuerda que te quiero y extraño muchísimo._

 _Siempre tuya Adelaida Chipset Evans. No..._

 _Adelaida Evans"_

* * *

 _Termino de leer y me quedo flipando en silencio, entonces, la madre de Nathaniel..._

 _Necesito mostrarle esto a alguien... ¿Quién es Adalid? ¿Quién es Catherine? ¿Qué tanto esconde este lugar?_

 _ **Opción A: Mostrarle las cartas a Airy.**_

 _ **Opción B: Mostrarle las cartas a Kokoa.**_

 _ **Opción C: Mostrarle las cartas a Nathaniel.**_

 _ **Opción D: Mostrarle las cartas a todos.**_

 _ **Opción E: Guardar las cartas.**_

 _ **Opción F: Dejarlas en su lugar.**_

* * *

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Amankay- Narra Airy~**_

 _Sigo pasando por las estanterías y siento una pequeña brisa proviniendo del suelo, mirando detenidamente me doy cuenta que en la pared y suelo hay unas pequeñas raspadas, como si el mueble hubiera sido movido algunas veces._

 _Decido dejar la estantería en su lugar, no debe haber nada importante. Vuelvo a centrar mi atención en los libros y busco uno interesante para leer._

 _Agarro uno que se titula "Mitos y leyendas de la montaña" parece bastante interesante, me gustan mucho las leyendas._

* * *

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Airy-Narra Kokoa~**_

-Oye enana dos, te están llamando aba... ¿Que estas leyendo?

-Esto... Yo... ¿¡Que te importa pelo de kétchup!?- _Intento sonar lo mas hostil posible para que aleje su nariz de donde no lo llaman._

 _En contra de mis esfuerzos, Castiel me quita el libro y lo mira detenidamente._

-Una niñita como tú no debería tener esto, tabla de planchar, se lo voy a mostrar a tu hermana. Por cierto, te llaman abajo.

 _Se va caminando tranquilamente, tiene mi libro, Airy me va a asesinar.  
_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola mis perras locas!**_

 _ **¿¡Me extrañaron!? Se que la respuesta es un no, asi que no se para que pregunto :'v**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo del mes, na mentira.**_

 _ **Estuve ocupada con las tareas y esas cacas.**_

 _ **Este capítulo si se hizo de rogar, vaya que la inspiración anda caprichosa.**_

 _ **Okey, no tengo ganas de contestar reviews. Asi que en el próximo capítulo las respondo toooodas.**_

 _ **Y estaba pensando, yo ya les he hecho preguntas... ¿Por qué ustedes no me preguntan nada?**_

 _ **Para el próximo capítulo quiero que hagan toooodaaaas las preguntas que quieran y surjan en su mentecita sensualona.**_

 _ **Por cierto... Yo también resucité de entre los muertos. Solamente que yo demoré mas de tres dias ^w^**_

 _ **¡Felices pascuas para ustedes y sus familias!**_

 _ **Creo que eso es todo por hoy. Besitos mis niñas (?**_


	12. La locura empieza a nacer

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy, Adalid y Catherine son de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción, se recomienda discreción por parte de los lecto-**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Deja el intento de seriedad y escribe!**_

 _ **Luego no te quejes si te hacen bullying por inadaptada social.**_

 _Anteriormente..._

 _ **~Narra Amankay~**_

 _"...Siempre tuya Adelaida Chipset Evans. No..._

 _Adelaida Evans"_

 _«-»_

 _Termino de leer y me quedo flipando en silencio, entonces, la madre de Nathaniel..._

 _Necesito mostrarle esto a alguien... ¿Quién es Adalid? ¿Quién es Catherine? ¿Qué tanto esconde este lugar?_

 _Decido mostrarles las cartas a todos. ¡Esto se tiene que saber!_

 _Bajo corriendo a la sala. Es raro que, a esta hora, a todos se les de por ir a la sala, los que tienen parejas se van a acurrucar frente a la chimenea..._

 _Ah~ me encantaría estar asi algún día con Lysandro *¬*_

 _En medio de mi camino un bulto negro que se posa frente a mi me saca de mi ensoñación. Es Deskia._

 _Da bastante miedo. Sus ojos grises han perdido el brillo de la cordura, su lacio pelo negro se encuentra algo despeinado y su flequillo cae sobre su cara dándole un aspecto lúgubre, su oscura ropa esta algo desprolija. No me aterra ella. Lo que me aterra son las enormes tijeras que sostiene en su mano._

-Quiero que te alejes de mi hermano- _Dice con un tono sombrío que me hace estremecer_ -O si no... Te las verás conmigo.

 _Solo asiento contenido el aliento. Veo como se gira sobre sus talones y se aleja. Respiro tranquila sin despegar la vista de ella._

 _Se queda parada cosa que me hace contener la respiración de nuevo, gira la cabeza para mirarme de reojo._

-Si sabes lo que te conviene no vas a decirle de esto a nadie- _Sonríe levemente y sigue su camino._

-¿Amy?- _Me volteó y me encuentro con Kentin y Gracielle... ¿¡Tomados de la mano?! Si no acabara de ser amenazada de muerte por mi futura cuñada estaría gritando de alegría por ellos._

-¿De... Que me perdí?- _Señalo sus manos entrelazadas._

 _Ambos se sueltan rápidamente con un gran sonrojo haciendo como que no vi nada... ¿Me creen estúpida o que?_

-¿Que son esos papeles que traes en tu mano?- _Ken me cambia abruptamente de tema..._

-Parecen viejos- _...Y Grachi que le sigue el juego..._

-No sabía que te gustaba escribir- _Concluye el militar._

-No, pero lo llevo en la sangre.

-Cierto... Airy tiene un blog y escribe cosas algo... Perturbadoras...- _Mira a Grachi_ -Hagas lo que hagas, nunca leas eso.

 _¡Cierto! Había olvidado que, antes de que transfirieran a Airy a Sweet Amoris, Ken estaba súper enamorado de ella... Aunque mi primita lo mandó derechito a la FriendZone, no puedo evitar reír cada vez que recuerdo eso._

-No respondiste nuestra pregunta.

-Tórtolos, necesito un favor _-Ambos enrojecen por el apodo pero paso de ello-_ Porfa, reúnan a todos en la sala en veinte ¿Pueden? ¿Si? Gracias- _Y, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, sigo mi camino a la sala._

 _ **02:40 a.m...**_

 _No se que demonios me pasa que no puedo dormir. Creo que las cartas me dejaron algo descolocada..._

 _¡Las cartas y una mierda! ¡Lo que me dejó descolocada fue que, mientras yo hablaba, Deskia no se separaba de Lysandro! ¡Mi Lys! ¡Esta siendo absorbido por la incestuosa de su hermana!_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Mientras me dirijo hacia los pisos inferiores veo a Airy, ella no me ve a mi. Luce misteriosa, acechando por las sombras como si ocultara algo. Decido seguirla, quiero saber que se trae._

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Amankay-Narra Airy~**_

 _Camino por la oscuridad intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no quiero ser descubierta. Porque si se enteran que hablo con fantasmas, me mandan al loquero._

 _Me meto en el sótano y me acerco al lugar en donde antes estaba el espejo. Que hice mierda cuando llegamos._

-Adalid- _Le digo a la oscuridad, llevo las cartas que encontró Amy en las manos._

 _Escucho el sonido de unas cajas que se caen detrás mío volteó y me encuentro con Amankay ¡Me siguió la desgraciada!_

-¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Vuelve a la cama!- _Le ordeno entre susurros._

-¡Explícame que pasa, por qué estas aquí y quien demonios es Adalid!

 _Iba a responderle si no hubiera sido por el sonido de los relojes anunciando las tres de la madrugada, me acerco a Amankay y cubro su boca con mi mano._

 _Al resonar la última campanada una figura muy conocida para mi aparece en el sótano._

 _-_ Oh Airy~ ¿Has considerado mi propuesta de venir con tu querida amiguita al limbo de los espíritus?

-Hermosa tu propuesta, Catherine. Pero me gusta mi vida.

 _-_ Recuerda, Airy. Para salvarse a si mismo, son muy capaces de derramar la sangre de los suyos. Cuando te quede el último aliento de vida. Yo estaré ahí para ver tu sufrimiento- _Y con una risa macabra se fue._

-¡Argh! ¡Maldita! ¡Llegó antes que yo!- _Adalid se acababa de aparecer y ya estaba haciendo un berrinche._

 _Finalmente repara en mi presencia... Y la de Amy._

-Adalid. ¿Cómo moriste?

 _Se queda mirando fijamente al suelo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Esa niña... No puedo creer que sea la hermana gemela del fósil de mi suegra._

-Los fantasmas no tenemos memoria de nuestra vida humana, solo sabemos que tenemos asuntos pendientes, si... Si nosotros descubrimos la forma de nuestra muerte, podremos descansar en paz.

-Entonces se como hacer que puedas irte de este mundo. Fuiste asesinada, encontrada en los bosques al pie de la montaña- _Dejo caer las cartas frente a ella._

 _Las observa atónita antes de dejarse caer frente a ellas..._

 _Continuará..._

 _«-»_

 _ **¡Holasa! ¡Aquí AiliGuby reportándose con el capítulo anual! Okno xD**_

 _ **¿Que les pareció? ¡Ya tenemos a una loca!**_

 _ **Desbun, yo te quiero. Amo tus teorías de conspiraciones pero... Necesitaba hacerla Yandere, lo necesitaba para vivir.**_

 _ **Se que prometí que respondería todas sus reviews del capitulo 10 y 11 pero... Quiero tener este capítulo listo para hoy :)**_

 _ **Asi que... ¡Respondiendo reviews!**_

 _Karychela:_ _Ay~ que linda! Al final del capítulo un regalito solo para ti :3_

 _Me dijeron Sama -se muere moridamente-_

 _Akira Nubl:_ _No Aki-Chan, nunca podría olvidarme de Senra MarcaDePapitasALasQueSoyAdicta ;3_

 _TheKouSisters:_ _Saku... Cuando leí tu review casi me da algo. Saber que alguien tuvo que leer varias veces algo que yo hice para terminar de atar cabos sueltos me llena de feels. Espero que te siga gustando tanto como a mi me gusta Gra ;)_

 _Amo a tu auto corrector xD_

 _Me dice madura, confunde el nombre de Amy con la palabra amantes casi me muero xD_

 _Desbun:_ _Jajajajjaja ¿¡Por que de Francis y Amber!? Me muero xD_

 _En serio, amo tus teorías locas. Son como mi oxígeno._

 _Prepárense para ser asesinados bitches Bl_

 _Okno x'D_

 _ **¡Y ahora voy a responder sus lindas preguntas!**_

 _Karychela:_ _¿Vas a tener continuación después de esta historia?_

 _Mmmmm... Creo que con el final que tengo pensado, no van a querer continuación._

 _RenegadeWolfSwan:_ _¿Que color de remera estas usando ahora?_

 _No estoy usando remera, estoy usando un vestido a rayitas negras y fucsias. No se que hago con vestido en pleno otoño y encima cuando esta lloviendo, soy muy rara .-._

 _Akira Nubl:_ _¿Si viste Naruto, Sakura o Hinata? ¿Te gusta el K-Pop?_

 _Creo que cuando era mas pequeña vi uno que otro episodio que pasaban en la tele, pero no se de que kks va... Aunque Pinterest me spoileó un poquito y... Hinata._

 _Nunca escuche K-pop pero siempre estoy abierta a intentar cosas nuevas. Le pregunté a ToyBon si escucha K-Pop y... Me clavó el visto :'v_

 _TheKouSisters:_ _¿La inicial de tu nombre?_

 _Bueeeeeeeeeno, no es ningún secreto que me llamo Ailin, asi que la inicial de mi nombre es A. Mi nombre completo con iniciales queda como A.A.G.C._

 _Desbun:_ _¿Tus videojuegos favoritos?_

 _Mmmmm... Ta difícil..._

 _Skyrim, World Of Warcraft, Alice Madness Returns, Minecraft y Slender._

 _ **Esas son todas sus sensuales preguntas, si quieren pueden seguir preguntando ;)**_

 _ **¡Ahora me toca preguntarles a ustedes!**_

• _ **¿Les gustan las leyendas y/o los mitos? Cuéntenme alguna de donde son, para culturizarnos un poco (?**_

 _ **¡A mi me encantan! Cuando tenía diez años fuimos a la capital de Argentina (Buenos Aires) y yo quería ir al cementerio para ver si era real la mujer de blanco.**_

 _ **Pero, de donde yo soy, las leyendas mas comunes son:**_

 _ **-El crespín.**_

 _ **-La Salamanca.**_

 _ **-El alma mula.**_

 _ **-La leyenda del Tanicu.**_

 _ **-El Cketuvi.**_

 _ **-El cacuy.**_

 _ **-El Basilisco, si, como el de Harry Potter, solamente que es nuestra versión.**_

 _ **Que manía la de hacer una historia fantástica para un simple pajarito que hace ruidos raros (/_)**_

• _ **¿Alguna canción que no puedan dejar de escuchar?**_

 _ **-Another Story.**_

 _ **-Ima Suki Ni Naru.**_

 _ **-Kinyubi No Ohayou.**_

 _ **-Confesión, Rival, Declaración.**_

 _ **-Terekakushi Shishunki.**_

 _ **-Rugrats Theory.**_

 _ **-Reboot.**_

 _ **-La hija del mal.**_

 _ **-El sirviente del mal.**_

 _ **-Y un largo etc.**_

 _ **¡En fin! Ese fue el capítulo de hoy**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado.**_

 _ **¡Sus reviews me llenan de emoción!**_

 _ **Sin mas que añadir, me despido con mil besitos -3-**_

 _ **ChauChau~**_

 _ **-AiliGuby escuchando Rugrats Theory y jodiendose la infancia mas de lo que ya la tiene jodida...**_

 _«-»_

 _En alguna montaña rusa..._

 _-Tsk, y Nathaniel no quiso venir por irse a una aburrida casucha en las montañas, nada mejor que venir a esquiar ¿No Li?_

 _-Tu hermano no sabe de lo que se pierde._

 _Se puede observar a Amber y Li a punto de bajar esquiando por la montaña._

 _Ambas llegaron a la mitad de la montaña sin problema alguno. Pero en ese momento sintieron como la velocidad aumentaba y la nieve bajo ellas se movía. Todos sus movimientos eran torpes._

 _-¿¡Qué está pasando!?-Grita una desesperada Amber._

 _Era una avalancha._

 _Junto a los suyos, se oían los gritos de terror de otros esquiadores. La nieve descendió violentamente hasta el pie de la montaña._

 _Li quedó sepultada bajo varios metros de fría nieve. Cuando la desenterraron encontraron su cuerpo lleno de rasguños y quemaduras por el frio de la nieve. Amber no tuvo esa suerte de una muerte rápida y sin dolor._

 _Al caer se chocó contra varios árboles y rocas, hasta que una roca dio de lleno en su cabeza. Llegó a la estación de esquí al pie de la montaña._

 _Una niña jugaba en la nieve, el grito que dio la pequeña llamó la atención de todos._

 _Ahí, en medio de una montaña de nieve, se encontraba Amber. Llamaron inmediatamente a una ambulancia._

 _Brazos, piernas, costillas, cráneo y columna quebrados. Su cuerpo lleno de golpes. Su nariz rota y sangrando. Sus labios partidos por el frio. Su ropa rasgada por los golpes de las ramas._

 _En ese estado, no llegó viva ni a la mitad del camino. Los médicos intentaron todo, pero nada surgió efecto._

 _Estaba muerta._

 _ **PD: Jeje... Creo que se me fue un poquito la mano ^w^**_

 _ **Su culpa por hacernos sufrir tanto en el juego ;)**_

 _ **Ahora si, besos!**_


	13. Secretos de la noche

_**Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su maravillosa creadora la gran ChinoMiko, y al equipo de Beemov, las OC's le pertenecen a sus respectivas creadoras, solamente Airy, Adalid y Catherine son de mi propiedad, la trama puede recordar al juego Until Dawn, pero fue involuntariamente xD**_

 _ **Advertencia: La historia puede contener lenguaje vulgar, sangre, muerte y destrucción, se recomienda discreción por parte de los lecto-**_

 _ **Airy: ¡Deja el intento de seriedad y escribe!**_

 _ **Luego no te quejes si te hacen bullying por inadaptada social.**_

 _Anteriormente..._

 _ **~Narra Airy~**_

 _-Los fantasmas no tenemos memoria de nuestra vida humana, solo sabemos que tenemos asuntos pendientes, si... Si nosotros descubrimos la forma de nuestra muerte, podremos descansar en paz._

 _-Entonces se como hacer que puedas irte de este mundo. Fuiste asesinada, encontrada en los bosques al pie de la montaña-Dejo caer las cartas frente a ella._

 _Las observa atónita antes de dejarse caer frente a ellas..._

 _De la nada comienza a reírse a carcajadas. Yo la observo sin creérmelo ¿Es que acaso saber que te asesinaron es gracioso?_

-No es tan fácil, Airy- _Me dice entre risas._

-¿A... A que te refieres?

-Se que me asesinaron, si no no estaría aquí, lo que no se y necesito saber es ¿Quién me asesinó?

-Eso... No lo se.

-Airy, ¿Con quien hablas?- _Acabo de recordar que Amy estaba aquí._

-Ella no puede verme, Airy. Siempre te dijeron que eras especial, ¿Cierto?- _Solo me limito a asentir frunciendo el ceño levemente al no comprender_ -¿Nunca te dijeron porque _?_

-No...

-Eres una mediadora, Airy. Un puente entre mi mundo y el tuyo. Solo tú puedes vernos.

-¿M-me estas diciendo que... Solo... Solo yo puedo verlos?

-¿Airy...? ¿Te sientes bien? Das un poco de miedo hablando sola...

-Vuelve a la cama Amankay.

-Pero...¿Por qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!- _Le grito histérica._

 _No es algo normal que yo reaccione mal, Amankay retrocede lentamente hasta la puerta y luego se va corriendo._

-¿Airy, estas bien?

-Eso creo...

 _-¿Airy?¿Qu-que pasó aquí? ¿¡Que hiciste!?-Me giró hacia la perra y la golpeo en la cabeza con una roca haciendo que se desmayé... Me voy a divertir mucho con ella..._

 _Me siento en la cama, estoy cubierta de un frío sudor, me giró y veo que Nathaniel duerme como un bebé, ya... Ya no puedo dormir... Me siento observada y hay una sombra humana afuera del armario, me observa, yo lo se... Aunque no la vea, lo se._

-¿Quien eres?- _Pregunto en un susurro._

 _Se mueve un poco y puedo ver algo de su ser. Es una figura masculina, eso es lo único que puedo vislumbrar. No logro verlo bien por que esta en una zona muy oscura de la habitación._

-¿Tú eres la famosa Airy?- _Su voz resuena lenta y con una notable falsa sorpresa_ -Tsk pensaba que eras mas imponente.

-¿Que?

-Todo el mundo habla sobre ti, especialmente la tal Catherine. En fin, solo quería ver que tanto era lo que temía. No eres la gran cosa.

 _Dicho esto se fue, dejándome con una inmensa cantidad de preguntas rondándome la cabeza ¿Catherine asustada de mi? ¿O es él el que corre peligro por mi culpa?¿Quien era ese?¿Por qué tuve ese sueño tan raro?_

 _Unas saladas lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por mis mejillas, me dejo caer en la cama y escondo la cara entre mis almohadas, sin quererlo y sin esperarlo comienzo un sollozo silencioso._

-Yo no quería esto- _Susurro lastimosamente a la oscuridad de la noche._

 _Veo sobre mi mesa de noche las cartas que encontró Amankay._

 _Limpio mis lágrimas, me visto como persona civilizada y salgo directo a la biblioteca. No vamos a seguir por mucho aquí._

-¡Adalid!- _Grito en medio del silencio de la biblioteca y se aparece frente a mi. Sus ojos rebalsan de lágrimas, es como si nunca dejara de llorar._

-¿Que pasa?- _Pregunta algo asustada por el grito que di y el hecho de que este despierta en la madrugada._

-¿Hay alguna otra forma de salir de este hotel?

-No lo se... En el cuarto piso hay...

-¿El piso que esta cerrado y tiene las escaleras bloqueadas, junto a todos los superiores?- _La interrumpo._

 _Solo se limita a asentir_ -En el cuarto piso hay una oficina, posiblemente ahí esté el mapa del hotel. Búscalo y quizás encuentres una salida.

-Esos pisos están bloqueados, hay un panel de madera que pusieron mis padres.

-En el sótano hay un hacha, es en caso de emergencias.

 _Solo le sonrío en señal de agradecimiento y me doy media vuelta para ir al sótano._

-Adalid... Voy a encontrar a tu asesino, lo juro.

-Gracias Airy. Los voy a ayudar a salir de aquí.

-Ad... Hora de cazar tesoros.

 _ **~Fin de la narración de Airy-Narra Senra~**_

 _Estoy preocupada, desde ayer que nadie ve a Airy._

 _Estamos todos en la sala dialogando sobre donde se puede haber metido. No es como si se la hubiera tragado la nieve ¿O si?_

 _Al no encontrar respuestas nos quedamos callados, comenzamos a escuchar el sonido de unos tacones que avanzan hasta la puerta, esta se abre de golpe y todas nuestras dudas desaparecen._

 _Ahí, parada como si nada, esta Airy. ¿El sonido de los tacones? La anormal de mi amiga anda con botas con plataforma. Lo raro es que esta cubierta de polvo y lleva un hacha._

 _Se acerca caminando con una gran sonrisa y tira unos papeles sobre la mesa._

-Podemos salir por la puerta, pero corremos el riesgo de congelarnos. Hay una forma más o menos segura, existen unas catacumbas bajo el lugar que tienen una salida en medio del bosque, con un mapa podemos irnos sin problemas.

-Airy,¿Donde encontraste eso?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **¡Holasa! ¿Dos capítulos y no ha pasado una década?**_

 _ **¡Nuevo récord! Okno xD**_

 _ **Ahora... ¡Respondiendo reviews!**_

 _TheKouSisters:_ _No dormir esta mal, si no, después terminan como yo. Con ojeras hasta el suelo... xD_

 _Me declaro fan #1 de tu auto corrector ;)_

 _RenegatedWolfSwan:_ _Mi hermana estaba por ir para el ComiCon pero no puede por el trabajo y la universidad. Yo quería que me lleve ;-;_

 _En el hospital mas viejo de mi ciudad si hay túneles subterráneo. Se puede ver la puerta de entrada, herrumbrada, desastillada, y fea xD_

 _Y alrededor del lugar se pueden ver pequeñas ventanitas. Mi madre me contó que era un refugio durante la guerra._

 _Mmmm... El único cuco que conozco es el que me decían mis hermanos cuando era chiquita "Si no te vas a dormir el cuco va a venir a comerte" O sea... ¿Por qué la manía de traumar a los niños? Por su culpa ahora ya no quiero dormir con las luces apagadas ;-;_

 _También me traumaron con el hombre de la bolsa ;-;_

 _OMG OMG OMG mientras escribo tengo un video para que me haga ruido. Y estoy viendo los videos recomendados de YouTube. Acabo de mirar las recomendaciones y el segundo video que me sale de llama._

 _"Descubre el macabro secreto de este hombre EL VIEJO DEL COSTAL (CASO REAL)"_

 _Es el puto destino, a mi no me joden. El hombre de la bolsa nos vigila_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _Tenían que ser los de medicina x'D_

 _Mi madre me cuenta que, cuando estaba estudiando medicina ponían en el balcón el esqueleto que usaban para estudiar los huesos x'D_

 _Lo troll es de familia xD_

 _Karychela:_

 _ **Castiel: Enana, ¿Donde anda la anormal?**_

 _ **Airy: No se, andaba con una red y diciendo algo sobre cazar un demonio o no se que.**_

 _Ya volví dejen de llorar._

 _En fin... ¡Amber no esta! ¡Ya se murió! Lalalala Lalala_

 _Yo pensaba que aquí era el único lugar del universo con leyendas sobre pájaros xD_

 _Asi de fantasiosos somos ;w;_

 _AMO las reviews largas ^w^_

 _Desbun:_ _Okey... Eso me dio miedo xD_

 _Ya nació loca, como Airy._

 _ **Airy: Oye!**_

 _¡Necesito ver ese dibujo! :3_

 _Y se lo dices a alguien que shippea a los gemelos Kagamine xD_

 _¡Si! Te dejo adoptarme, seguramente serías mejor hermana mejor que mi hermana xD_

 _En el fondo la quiero ^w^_

 _Snowflackes Miracle:_ _¡Alguien me quiere! *-*_

 _Noooo... ¿Como crees?_

 _Lerigo~! Lerigo~!_

 _ **Castiel: ¡Deja de chillar!**_

 _¡Te jodes pendejo!_

 _A Insanity lo tengo en español en el celular :3_

 _ **Esos son sus lindos reviews.**_

 _ **¿Que opinan del capitulo? ¿Quien creen que es la figura masculina?**_

 _ **La pregunta... Emmm...**_

 _ **¿Que es lo que mas ven en YouTube? A mi me encantan los tops.**_

 _ **Ese fue el capitulo de hoy, creo que me quedó un poco corto ;-;**_


End file.
